Seduciéndote
by EvilGween
Summary: AU SWANQUEEN. Secuela de Seducida. Regina aun con el dolor del abandono de Emma continua con su vida, se vuelve a enamorar y empieza a tener el control sobre sus emociones... hasta que su pequeña rubia ¿regresa? *ESTA SEGUNDA ENTREGA TIENE UN FINAL FELIZ ASEGURADO*
1. Chapter 1

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

***6 MESES DESPUES***

-¡vamos Henry! ¿En serio?- Bufé al ver a mi hijo todo sucio.

-Tranquila malvada- Dijo James riendo por mi actitud- el pequeño príncipe se ve hermoso gateando.

Asentí con una sonrisa pues la verdad es que mi hijo era un auténtico príncipe, con apenas siete meses de edad ya decía mamá, gateaba y balbuceaba algunas otras palabras.

-¿Dónde está él bebe más guapo?- Pregunto Mary Margaret entrando en la casa Charming.

Por un momento mis amigos se olvidaron de mí y solo prestaron atención a Henry.

-La cena esta lista- Dijo la señora Charming desde el comedor- ¿Te quedas Regina?

-Claro, gracias- contesté

Pasamos al comedor y empezamos a cenar el delicioso pollo que mi aun suegra había cocinado.

-¿Lograste cerrar el negocio del que nos hablaste Regina?- Pregunto Mary Margaret mientras servía agua para todos.

-Por supuesto, el dueño de esa pequeña empresa no podía rechazar mi propuesta, solo industrias Mills puede impulsar sus proyectos.

-Eres un monstruo cuñada- Dijo Philip

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido- Conteste haciendo reír a todos en la mesa.

Seguimos disfrutando de la cena hasta que el teléfono sonó casi al final.

-Si diga- Contestó la señora Charming cogiendo el teléfono inalámbrico y sentándose de nuevo en la mesa.

-Seguro es Emma- Susurro James

Normalmente mi rubia llamaba a su familia los domingos por la noche, en algunas ocasiones intentaba llamarme, pero yo nunca atendía sus llamadas.

-Si hija, estamos cenando todos- decía mi suegra- aquí también están Regina y Henry.

La mujer extendió el teléfono hacia mí y yo me levanté de la mesa en ese momento.

-Lo siento… no puedo- Susurre con un nudo en la garganta.

Tome a Henry, lo cubrí, después cogí mis cosas y me despedí de todos con una disculpa por dejar la cena. Me subí al auto junto con mi hijo y arranque hacía el departamento, deje que las lágrimas rodaran y por un momento me permití ser débil.

-Emma- Solté con tristeza

-Ma…má- Dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

-Si pequeño… tu mamá.

Cuando llegamos al departamento la recepcionista del edificio me informo que alguien nos esperaba en nuestro piso. Subimos y al llegar vi sentada en la puerta agarrada de un par de bolsas a Angelina.

-Maléfica ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije acercándome y abriendo la puerta.

-Pensé en sorprenderlos con la cena, pero debí llamar antes.

Sonreí al escucharla y no pude evitar sentir ternura al verla sola frente a mi puerta.

-Bueno pues sí que fue una sorpresa para ambas- Dije riendo y dejándola pasar primero.

-Gracias Regina…. ¡Pero miren a este hermoso caballero!- Soltó mi amiga con voz melosa- Ven conmigo- agrego Maléfica soltando las bolsas y cargando a mi hijo.

-Para ti mi pequeño caballero traje _Froot Loops _

Sonreí al ver a mi hijo feliz en manos de Angelina, ellos se sentaron en el sofá y yo me fui a la cocina para preparar lo que mi amiga había traído. Puse la pizza congelada en el horno y serví en un pequeño plato una porción de cereal con leche.

-¿Quieres vino Angelina?- Pregunte desde la cocina.

-No cariño, prefiero Sidra de manzana.

Saque una botella, un par de copas, cogí la pizza y las lleve hasta la sala.

-Me falta el plato de Henry- Dije- ¿Quieres ir poniendo una película?

-Claro Regi

Me giré y suspire recordando que mi rubia me llamaba Regi, camine a la cocina y regrese rápido con la cena de mi bebe.

-¿Todo bien cariño?- Preguntó Angelina

-Claro- Mentí- ¿Qué película elegiste?

-Diario de una pasión- Contesto Maléfica sentándose a mi hijo en las piernas.

Me coloque junto a ellos y empezamos a cenar mientras veíamos la hermosa película. Conforme la trama avanzaba algunas lágrimas empezaban a rodar por mis mejillas captando la atención de Angelina.

-¿La extrañas?- Preguntó

-Con toda el alma- Confesé

Henry nos miró a ambas, se acercó a mí y con su pequeña manita limpio mis lágrimas.

-Mami… más "fruti lupis"

Reímos al escuchar su petición, me levante hacia la cocina y regrese con un plato lleno de cereal. Seguimos con la película hasta el final donde yo ya estaba llorando a mares.

-Henry se durmió- Susurro Angelina

-Dame unos minutos para subirlo a su cuarto y bajo para tomarnos una copa.

Cuando baje de nuevo a la sala la morena ya había servido las copas y había prendido un mentolado.

-Aun seguimos siendo amigas ¿cierto?- Dijo Angelina

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno es que quiero que confíes en mi, háblame de tus sentimientos… háblame de Emma.

Le di un gran trago a mi sidra, suspire y comencé a desahogarme.

* * *

><p>Pasaron un par de semanas en las que Angelina estaba cada vez mas presente en mi vida y en la de Henry, yo por mi parte ya llevaba dos semanas sin ir a la casa Charming y James me lo empezaba a reclamar.<p>

-Necesito ver a mi mejor amiga- Escuchaba decir a Encantador desde el teléfono- Cenemos juntos.

-Vale, te espero en el departamento- Dije sonriendo al imaginarme el puchero de mi cuñado.

-¡Si! Llegamos a las 8:00 pm… te quiero.

Colgué aun con la sonrisa en la cara y seguí con el trabajo en la oficina hasta que mi nueva asistente me interrumpió.

-Señorita Mills…

-Señora- Corregí con cansancio

-Lo siento, señora Mills tiene visita.

Angelina entro después de guiñarle un ojo a mi joven asistente haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Deja de humedecerle las bragas a mis empleadas- Dije divertida por la situación

-Solo me interesa humedecérselas a alguien aquí- Respondió acercándose a mí y dejándome un corto beso en los labios.

-Muy graciosa, pero dime ¿a qué debo tu maravillosa visita?

-Pensé que podríamos cenar juntas hoy- Dijo sentándose en frente del escritorio

-James y Mary Margaret irán hoy al departamento…

-Ohhh… ya veo- Soltó con notable decepción

-¿Me ayudaras a cocinar?- Agregue

La alegría regreso al rostro de Maléfica y con esa mirada tierna me respondió.

-Seguro cariño.

Termine los pendientes aun con la presencia de mi morena en la oficina.

-Listo he terminado- Dije cerrando una carpeta.

-Perfecto cariño ¿vamos por Henry?

Asentí, tome mi saco y Salí de la oficina tomada de la mano de mí ahora pareja. Bajamos al primer piso de la empresa donde se encontraba la guardería para los hijos de los empleados, nos entregaron a mi bebe y partimos hacia el supermercado para comprar las cosas necesarias para la cena.

-¿Qué piensas preparar?- Pregunto Angelina de forma distraída mientras jugaba con Henry

-La lasaña es mi especialidad- Respondí con orgullo- Además a James le gusta.

-¿Qué crees que piensen al vernos juntas?- Volvió a preguntar pero ahora más atenta a mi respuesta.

Me quede unos segundos en silencio pensando en que responder.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, no creo que lo tomen a mal- Solté insegura- Además llevo casi un año sola, no puedo pasarme la vida…

-Esperándola- Completo Angelina tomándome de la mano.

-Sí, esperándola.

Llegamos al supermercado y después de coger un carrito y colocar a Henry empezamos con las compras. Caminamos a través de los pasillos tomando lo necesario, algunas salsas, pasta y un par de botellas de vino tinto, después nos dirigimos hacia las cajas donde desafortunadamente me encontré al señor Gold y ¿la profesora Belle?

-Señorita Mills… lo siento señora Mills- Saludo mi ex profesor- ¿Cómo la trata la vida adulta?

-Tengo a mis amigos, una empresa y un fabuloso hijo así es que supongo que bien- Conteste con una falsa sonrisa- Y por lo que veo a usted también- Agregue mirando a Belle quien estaba entretenida con mi hijo.

-No me puedo quejar- Dijo Gold mirando a su mujer con amor- ¿Cómo esta Emma?

-La verdad es que no lo sé- Confesé apenada por no saber

-Cuando hable con ella salúdela de mi parte- Dijo volteándose para pagar su cuenta- Nos estaremos viendo muy pronto señora Mills.

-¿Pronto?- Susurre confundida

-En unas semanas es la fiesta de Storybrook y todo el pueblo está presente- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra TODO.

-Oh claro, pues los estaré viendo adiós.

Angelina pago la cuenta del supermercado después de argumentar que si yo cocinaría lo menos que ella podía hacer es pagar la cuenta, accedí pues me parecía lógico de alguna manera, seguido de eso salimos yo con Henry en brazos y mi morena cargando las compras.

Cuando llegamos al departamento yo me fui directo a la cocina mientras mi hijo y Maléfica se iban a la sala.

-Mientras mami prepara la cena el pequeño caballero y yo veremos _Dora la exploradora- _Dijo Angelina entrando a la cocina por un par de juguitos.

-¿Podrías vestir a Henry antes de que lleguen sus tíos?- Pregunte desde la estufa

Angelina se acercó a mí y me abrazo por la espalda, comenzó a besar suavemente mi cuello haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara… especialmente mi entrepierna.

-Lo que mami pida- Gruño en mi oreja mordiéndola de manera erótica.

Algunas horas después la cena estaba lista, Henry estaba limpio y mis amigos estaban por llegar.

-¿Quieres que hagamos esto formal?- Pregunte sentándome en la sala junto a mis chicos.

-Creí que ya era formal.

-Me refiero a decirle al mundo que estamos saliendo- Dije mirando a la mujer que poco a poco me regresaba a la vida.

-Me encantaría Regina, eso sería muy importante para mí- Contesto dándome un delicioso beso.

En ese momento el timbre sonó y me levante para abrirles la puerta a James y a Mary Margaret.

-¡Malvada, te he extrañado mucho!- Dijo James abrazándome cuando entro

-Sí que te ha extrañado, si no supiera que son mejores amigos desde hace años yo estaría más que celosa- Agrego Mary después de darme un beso- ¿Dónde está mi príncipe?

Angelina se levantó del sillón con Henry en manos y camino hasta nosotros. Mis amigos la saludaron amablemente aunque confundidos por su presencia.

-¿Pasamos a la mesa?- Pregunté cuando el silencio llego a ser incómodo.

Nos sentamos todos y empezamos a cenar, nos pusimos al día, bromeamos y platicamos como si no hubiesen pasado semanas sin vernos, cuando terminamos nos levantamos con nuestras copas y fuimos a la sala, para ese momento Henry ya estaba más que dormido y Mary Margaret se ofreció para subirlo a su cuarto.

-¿Un cigarro?- Le ofreció Angelina a James.

Encantador acepto y prendió el mentolado, por un momento fumamos tranquilamente hasta que mi cuñada bajo.

-¿Tengo una duda?- Dijo Mary dándole una calada al cigarro de su novio- ¿Ustedes dos…?

Me ahogue con el humo del cigarro cuando escuche la pregunta inevitable.

-Bueno Angelina y yo… estamos saliendo- Dije cuando me recuperé

Por algunos segundos el silencio fue el único presente en el departamento, Angelina me miraba tranquilamente mientras que mis amigos trataban de procesar mi confesión.

-¿Pero Emma?- Por fin dijo James- Tu y ella están casadas.

-Lo se encantador, pero antes de que se fuera nosotras hablamos y quedamos en que tanto ella como yo seríamos libres en el momento en el que ella saliera por esa puerta- Contesté nerviosa.

-Ya ha pasado casi un año- Dijo Mary Margaret- Sería muy egoísta de nuestra parte si queremos que Regina este sola hasta que Emma se digne en regresar.

Sonreí al escuchar las palabras de la pequeña morena y en ese momento sentí que todo estaría bien.

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz malvada- Confeso James- Y sé que Emma te ha destruido, así que si Angelina te hace sentir bien yo… las apoyo.

Abrace a los encantadores y les agradecí por entenderme, Angelina hizo lo mismo y por algunas horas más seguimos disfrutando de la noche.

-Todo salió bien cariño- Dijo Maléfica mientras terminaba de recoger la mesa

-Bueno falta hacerlo oficial con los demás pero ya vamos progresando- Respondí abrazándola y besándola- Quédate esta noche, no me dejes sola hoy.

Maléfica no contesto con palabras y se limitó a besarme con pasión, con su suave y cálida lengua recorrió cada rincón de mi boca mientras que sus manos desabrochaban mi camisa de seda blanca.

-A tu cuarto ¡ahora!- Jadeo

Subimos torpemente las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que meses atrás compartía con mi esposa. Me recostó sobre la cama y se deshizo del resto de mi ropa dejándome completamente a su merced.

-Te voy a chupar- Gruño sobre mi boca- Pero no quiero que te corras, hasta que yo te dé permiso ¿entendido?

-Si

Poco a poco Maléfica bajo por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi húmedo centro, empezó a deslizar su lengua por mi clítoris haciéndome retorcer de placer, los ruidos que salían de mi garganta solo provocaban una perversa sonrisa en ella.

-Que rica sabes Regina- Susurraba desde abajo

En ese momento decidió penetrarme con dos de sus largos dedos haciendo que mi cuerpo se contrajera señal de que mi orgasmo estaba cerca, no dejo de meterlos y sacarlos hasta que no podía aguantar más y justo cuando iba a correrme se detuvo devolviéndome a la realidad.

-No te puedes correr aun… no hasta que yo lo decida- Dijo con voz ronca

Se levantó y dirijo a mis labios besándome aun con mi sabor impregnado en su boca, bajo un poco y de dedico a atacar mis tetas haciendo que con cada mordisquito mi centro estuviera a punto de estallar.

Para ese momento mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban separados, no podía soltar nada que no fueran jadeos y gritos, me sentía en el cielo y a la misma vez en el infierno, lo único que necesitaba era correrme y aliviar esa sensación en mi entrepierna.

Angelina sonrió como si leyera mis pensamientos, metió nuevamente sus dedos en mí y con algunas envestidas me llevo al más fabuloso orgasmo que haya tenido, en mi cabeza solo podía ver estrellas y el rostro de… ¿Emma?

Mi cuerpo estaba más que cansado, mis ojos se cerraban y el sueño se estaba apoderando de mí.

-Te quiero Regina- Escuche a lo lejos

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña Rub…- Dije quedándome dormida

**¿que les pareció? Por fin Regina empieza una nueva relación después de que Emma la abandonara. **

**Diganme que les gustaría ver en esta secuela... yo tengo unas ideas pero para mi es importante escribir lo que ustedes quieren leer.**

**Ya saben como funcionan las actualizaciones conmigo *Risa macabra* +10 Reviews y tendran el cap 2**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a todas las chicas que me han esperado.**

**Pd. Elsa vendra como defensora del Swanqueen (esperenla pronto) **

**Ya saben que si quieren hablar conmigo pueden buscarme como EvilGween sq en FB.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

-_Y yo a ti mi pequeña Rub…- Dije quedándome dormida_

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano pues aunque no quisiera los sábados tenía que pasar un rato en la oficina. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha, cuando salí mire como poco a poco Angelina se iba despertando.

-¿Te vas ya?- Preguntó con voz perezosa

-Solo estaré medio día en la oficina- Conteste acercándome a ella para besarle la comisura de sus carnosos labios- Si quieres podemos pasar el fin de semana juntos los tres.

-¿Te vas a llevar a Henry?- Dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Por mucho que odie despertarlo tan temprano supongo que sí, si me lo llevaré.

-Deja que mi pequeño caballero duerma más, yo puedo cuidarlo hasta que llegues- Soltó junto con un sonoro bostezo.

-No quiero abusar de ti Maléfica

-Vamos no te hagas del rogar, vete a trabajar y deja que Henry y yo pasemos una mañana tranquila.

Como ya era costumbre Angelina logró hacerme sonreír de esa manera que hasta esos momentos solo Emma había podido lograr.

-Vale, muchas gracias- Dije- Por favor toma lo que necesites de mi armario, los veo en unas horas.

Salí hacia la oficina con un estado de ánimo diferente, me sentía bien, feliz, en pocas palabras… amada.

Cuando llegue a Industrias Mills mi joven asistente me dijo que Sídney me esperaba dentro de mi oficina.

-Sídney- Dije como saludo

-Señora Mills le traigo noticias desde Londres.

Me senté en mi gran silla detrás del escritorio, suspire con pesadez y le indique a mi fiel trabajador que empezara a hablar.

-La joven Emma Charming se encuentra bien, sus notas son excelentes y sobresalientes, en cuanto a sus amistades, bueno se limitan a la profesora Ingrid y al joven August… pinocho me parece que le dicen- Dijo, agregando eso ultimo como si fuera una gran noticia saber el apodo del amigo de mi esposa.

Me quede callada un momento esperando que continuara con las novedades, cuando vi que eso era todo me pase dos dedos por el tabique de la nariz y cerré los ojos intentando controlar mi humor.

-No me interesa saber el apodo de ese hombre probablemente muy dotado- Susurre con falsa tranquilidad- Es decir ¿¡Te vas ocho meses y solo me dices eso!?- Gruñí en modo de reclamo.

-Por supuesto que no mi señora, hay más- Soltó Sídney nervioso- La joven Charming tiene planeado venir en la semana de la fiesta de Storybrook.

Nuevamente me quede en silencio por unos minutos valorando lo que Sídney me había revelado, una parte de mí se emocionó pero rápidamente suprimí ese sentimiento recordándome que no iba a permitir que Emma alterara lo que con trabajo yo había levantado.

-¿Quiere que detenga ese viaje?-Pregunto mi fiel asistente

-Para nada, dejemos que Emma venga a Storybrook y se de cuenta de lo que perdió- Solté con mi ya famosa sonrisa malvada.

Sídney se retiró de mi oficina después de asegurarle que podría descansar hasta que la semana de la fiesta anual de Storybrook pasara.

Tranquilamente continúe con mi trabajo y para cuando el medio día llego todos mis pendientes ya estaban solucionados. Salí de la empresa y me dirigí al departamento, cuando llegue abrí la puerta y vi a Henry sentado en las piernas de Angelina, ambos estaban viendo _Dora la Exploradora_ mientras comían cereal sin leche.

-¡_Mami_!- Gritó Henry al verme- _mida Fruti lupis_- agrego enseñándome su colorido plato

-Parece que has encontrado el cereal favorito de mi hijo- Dije besando a Angelina.

Me senté con ellos y juntos miramos la aburrida caricatura durante un eterno rato, cuando por fin termino apague la tele y suspire pues mi latina y pequeña tortura había terminado.

Pasamos el sábado juntos, comiendo en un delicioso restaurante brasileño y haciendo algunas compras para Henry en la plaza comercial del pueblo.

-Lo siento- dije mientras miraba unas pequeñas camisas para Henry

-¿lo sientes, porque?- Me pregunto Angelina con una cara de confusión.

-No es mi intensión aburrirte con mis cosas de mamá- Confesé

-Regina- Dijo tomando mi cara y girándola para vernos a los ojos- Nada que tenga que ver contigo o con mi pequeño caballero me va aburrir… jamás.

La bese tiernamente como agradecimiento, cuando nos separamos seguimos con las compras y algunos minutos después estábamos saliendo de la tienda con la carriola de Henry atascada de bolsas.

-¿Les invito un helado?- Propuso animadamente mi morena mientras ayudaba a Henry a caminar tomándole sus manitas.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, caminamos hacia _Neve Gelato _y en el camino nos encontramos a Elsa de la mano de Kristoff.

-Malvada- dijo la rubia acercándose- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Henry?

-Hola Elsa, Henry está ahí en los helados con Angelina.

Elsa y Kristoff voltearon hacia la dirección donde estaba mi hijo y Angelina unos pasos más delante de nosotros.

-¿Algo que quieras contarme?- Pregunto Elsa mirándome con desaprobación

-Yo las dejo, voy acompañar a esos dos con un helado.

Por mucho que quisiera guardar un rato más el secreto de mi relación con Maléfica no podía ocultarlo para siempre, así que me arme de valor y decidí contárselo a mi amiga.

-Angelina y yo estamos saliendo desde hace algún tiempo- Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Pero tienes esposa Regina

-Sí y mi esposa esta en Londres haciendo quien sabe que con su Pinocho- Dije soltando lo último con desprecio.

-¿pinocho?- Pregunto Elsa

-Olvídalo, el punto es que si a ella no le preocupo dejarme no entiendo porque yo debería preocuparme por ella.

-Es el amor de tu vida- Insistió la rubia

-No lo niego, pero tampoco te voy a negar que Angelina me hace sentir viva de nuevo.

-Mira malvada, eres mi amiga y como tal déjame darte un consejo- Dijo Elsa demasiado seria- No confundas el amor con consolación.

La rubia le llamo a Kristoff y después de despedirse siguieron con su camino.

-¿Todo bien cariño?- Pregunto Angelina cuando íbamos de regreso

-Sí, es solo que Elsa me dejo un poco confundida- Confesé- Pero no pasa nada, lo prometo.

Llegamos al departamento ya entrada la noche, Henry estaba dormido y juntas lo subimos hasta su habitación.

-Los quiero tanto Regina, lo juro, ustedes dos me hacen muy feliz- Dijo Angelina mientras miraba tiernamente a mi hijo.

-Y tú a nosotros también- Conteste dándole un beso en la cabeza- Te espero en mi cuarto.

-¿Mami me está invitando a pasar la noche?- Pregunto sensualmente

-Tienes cinco minutos

Camine por el pasillo y al llegar a la habitación principal me desvestí quedándome solo en ropa interior, me metí en la cama y espere pacientemente a mi morena.

-O no Regina, no empieces- Dijo Angelina al llegar- No quiero que creas que solo me quedo contigo por el sexo.

-Pero el sexo nos gusta a ambas- Dije con un puchero

-Lo sé, es solo que no quiero que sea lo único que mueva nuestra relación- Contesto uniéndose a mí en la cama- Mejor platícame más de ti, platícame tu mayor sueño.

Nos acurrucamos bajo la gruesa colcha y empezamos a platicar cómodamente hasta que el sueño se apodero de ambas.

Al día siguiente el aroma del tocino frito me despertó, baje a la cocina y me quede en el marco de la puerta viendo como Angelina le cantaba a Henry mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-¡Vamos Henry canta conmigo!- Le decía poniéndole el volteador cerca de su boca- _Hit me baby one more time…_

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada haciendo que mis chicos voltearan a verme.

-No no no, por favor sigan- Dije entre risas

Me senté en el desayunador y vi a mi pequeño que estaba sobre la mesa sentado en su mecedora, el reía con cada movimiento de Angelina y soltaba ruiditos como si cantara junto con ella.

-Se acerca la fiesta de Storybrook- Dijo la morena poniéndonos la comida en frente- Solo dos semanas más.

La fiesta anual de Storybrook era una semana de fiesta total, desfiles, concursos, conciertos, etc. Todo el pueblo disfrutaba de ella, quienes salían de esta pequeña ciudad regresaban en estas fechas pues era tan importante casi como navidad, Industrias Mills se unía a la celebración dándole la semana libre a todos los empleados.

-¿Te quedaras la semana libre aquí con nosotros?- Pregunte dándole un bocado al desayuno

-Por mucho que me alegre la idea de pasar siete días seguidos aquí en tu departamento me temo que no cariño.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte desilusionada

-Soy la coordinadora de los eventos principales de esta fiesta, tengo que estar de tiempo completo en la organización.

Suspire resignada, era cierto que no vería a Angelina durante esos días y eso me tenía un poco inconforme.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y poco a poco la semana libre (Como la llamaban algunos) había llegado. Era viernes y la inauguración sería el domingo.<p>

-Vamos a dormir Henry- Dije cargando a mi hijo y subiendo las escaleras.

-_No mami_

-Si jovencito ya es hora de dormir, mañana podemos pasar el día en el parque si quieres- Solté intentando convencer a mi chico.

-_No mami, yo quelo "Fruti Lupis"_

-Ya es tarde para cereal- Dije poniéndolo en su cuna.

Henry comenzó a hacer pucheros soltando después un terrible llanto.

-Vamos príncipe, deja descansar a mamá- Supliqué

Henry siguió llorando por muchos minutos más logrando sacarme lágrimas de desesperación.

-Príncipe- Dije fuerte logrando captar su atención- Si dejas de llorar podrás dormir conmigo… en mi cama.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada mi hijo sonrió y levanto sus bracitos para que lo sacara de la cuna. Caminamos rápidamente hasta mi cuarto, nos acomodamos en mi cama, nos cubrimos y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente el timbre me despertó y antes de que hiciera lo mismo con mi hijo me levante para abrir la puerta.

-¿Quién?- Pregunte antes de llegar a la puerta.

Me cerré la bata de satín gris y después de soltar un largo bostezo abrí la puerta.

-Hola malvada- Dijo mi rubia

-Emma- Susurre sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Dijo con la sonrisa marca Charming

No conteste y solo me moví para que pudiera entrar.

-¿Te importa si me quedo la semana libre aquí?- Pregunto después de darme un beso que no correspondí- Muero por pasar estos días con ustedes.

-Legalmente aun es tu casa, no le veo ningún problema- Logré responder

-Entiendo que estés enojada...- Empezó a decir

-Basta Emma, no sigas- Dije levantando las manos- Puedes quedarte, pero eso no significa que sigamos estando juntas… yo ahora estoy con alguien.

-No entiendo ¿Con quién?- Dijo con la furia marcada en su rostro

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una Angelina radiante entro cargando una caja del cereal favorito de Henry.

-Cariño traje _"Fruti Lupis" _para mi pequeño caballero- Dijo sin notar la presencia de mi rubia.

-Mierda- Susurre

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, en serio son las mejores. **

**Ahora dejen que aclare algunas cosas:  
>1.- Mi Maléfica definitivamente es Angelina Jolie; imaginen a Lana y a Angelina juntas *Empieza a babear*<br>2.- Si no entienden la historia las invito a leer la primera parte que se llama SEDUCIDA (no me hago responsable del odio que puedan tenerme después de eso) hahaha  
>3.- Sus deseos para mi son ordenes... *SPOILER* Emma sufrirá por abandonar a nuestra Regi.<strong>

**Les aviso que en el siguiente capitulo se viene Hot&Hard Sex ¿Emma y Regina? ¿Regina y Maléfica? No se los diré, mejor dejenme sus teorías Muajaja.**

**Nenas si quieren leer algo en especial, no lo se alguna situación entre las protagonistas o cualquiera de los otros personajes no dejen de escribirmelo en un Review o en mi FB "EvilGween sq"**

**Ya saben como funciona esto conmigo ustedes comentan mucho y yo les actualizo rápido. BESOS XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_-Mierda- Susurre_

-Emma- Dijo Angelina cerrando la puerta tras de ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno pues es mi casa- Respondió con notable enojo- la pregunta real es ¿tú que haces aquí?

-Ella es con quien estoy saliendo- Me apresure a decir.

-¡Puta madre Regina!- Grito Emma dejando sus maletas en la sala y subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Quieres explicarme?- Pregunto Angelina mirando las maletas e invitándome a sentar.

-No hay nada que explicar, Emma apareció hace unos minutos- Solté con lágrimas- Esta aquí por la fiesta de Storybrook.

Maléfica me tomo la mano, se la llevo a sus carnosos labios y la beso suavemente.

-Cariño no llores, no estoy enfadada- Dijo dulcemente- Al contrario me preocupas ¿cómo te sientes?

Después de un momento en silencio logre tranquilizarme y me atreví a contestarle a la morena que estaba frente a mí.

-Estoy confundida

-Cariño no quiero presionarte, mira yo te quiero y mucho, no estaré estos siete días contigo, te daré tu espacio para que puedas pensar y si aún quieres estar conmigo yo te estaré esperando.

Angelina se levantó del sillón y camino hacia la puerta, por instinto le pedí que se detuviera antes de que saliera.

-Estoy contigo y eso me hace sentir bien- Le dije acercándome a ella

-Regina piénsalo bien.

-No tengo nada que pensar- Dije decidida- Por favor Angelina si no vas a estar esta semana conmigo por lo menos quédate esta noche.

-¿Pero y Emma?- Pregunto en voz baja

-No pienso compartir habitación con ella, se quedara en el sofá-cama que esta en mi estudio.

Sonreímos por el gran paso que estábamos dando, nos abrazamos y nos fundimos en un tierno beso.

-Te veo en la noche- Dije a manera de despedida.

Cuando Angelina salió del departamento me quede un momento pegada a la puerta intentando retrasar la plática que se venía con Emma.

Suspire nerviosa y después de recordarme mentalmente que debía ser fuerte subí las escaleras y camine hasta mi cuarto donde seguro estaría mi esposa.

-A crecido mucho desde que te fuiste- Dije suavemente para no despertar a mi hijo.

-Esto lo estoy haciendo por el… por ti- Contesto volteándose hacia mi

-Esto lo haces por ti Emma, lo haces por ese complejo de inseguridad que tienes- Gruñí con dolor.

-Joder Regina- Dijo fuertemente haciendo que Henry se removiera.

-No grites, si quieres que hablemos por favor que sea donde mi hijo no pueda escuchar.

-Nuestro hijo- Respondió la rubia siguiéndome a mi estudio.

Cuando entramos cerré la puerta y después de servir un par de tragos la invite a sentarse

-Ahora sí, dime todo lo que quieras- Solté fríamente

-¿Crees que me fui por egoísmo?

-No le encuentro otra explicación- Dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Pues no Regina, me fui porque tu mereces a alguien mejor…

-Angelina es mejor- Interrumpí

-¡Mierda no! No lo es- Dijo Emma rompiendo en llanto- Yo soy lo mejor, no hay nadie que te amé más que yo, eres mi vida Regina.

Tome todo mi trago de un solo golpe y me levante del sofá, no podía permitirme ser débil ante mi dulce e idiota rubia, seque rápidamente una lagrima que se me había escapado y acomode mi pijama.

-Perdón si no te creo mi pequeña rubia- Dije y Salí del estudio.

Sin importarme lo temprano que era baje hasta la cocina y me serví una copa entera de vino, me senté en la barra y prendí un cigarro mentolado, mientras fumaba y bebía recordaba aquel día en el que Emma me abandono, sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se empezaron a escapar junto con algunos sollozos.

-Te he destruido ¿verdad?- Dijo Emma sentándose en la silla de a lado

-Lo que has roto en mi- Dije secándome las lágrimas- Angelina poco a poco lo va arreglando.

-No lo dudo- Susurro en mi oído- Pero no olvides que tú eres mía y que yo soy tuya, cualquier persona ajena a este cuadro sale sobrando.

Apague el cigarro y vacíe mi copa, reuní toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía en mí y me aleje de Emma.

-Tengo que ir medio día a la oficina ¿te molestaría quedarte con Henry?- Pregunte recobrando mi postura fría

- Es mi hijo ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?- Contesto con una media sonrisa- Pasaremos la mañana con mis padres y si quieres podemos pasar por ti para comer juntos- Agrego acercándose seductoramente a mí.

-Los espero- Susurre sintiendo la respiración de Emma muy cerca de la mía.

Me gire antes de cometer un error, salí de la cocina y me apresure para estar lo antes posible e irme a la oficina.

Durante las horas que estuve trabajando no me podía concentrar pues la imagen de la sonrisa perfecta de Emma se mezclaba con mis pensamientos, me sentía muy confundida por una parte sabía que me gustaba Angelina y que realmente la quería pero por otra no podía dejar de pensar en que el amor de mi vida siempre iba a ser Emma.

-Señora Mills-Dijo mi joven asistente entrando a la oficina- Su hijo y su ¿esposa? La esperan afuera.

Sonreí al notar la cara de duda de mi pobre asistente y por un segundo me permití olvidarme de los problemas.

-Gracias, salgo en un momento.

Cogí el saco que estaba en el respaldo de mi silla, me acomode la falda, desabroche un botón más de mi blusa de seda y salí a la sala de espera donde una radiante Emma me esperaba con mi hijo en brazos.

-James y Mary Margaret se nos van a unir en la comida- Dijo la rubia mientras caminábamos al ascensor.

Solté un suspiro agradeciendo internamente que mis inoportunos cuñados impidieran que nos quedáramos solas.

-Perfecto- Respondí mientras presionaba el botón para que nos llevara al estacionamiento.

Cuando llegamos me subí a mi amado Beetle azul, Emma acomodo a Henry en la silla para bebes antes de sentarse en el lado del copiloto y después arrancamos hacia el centro de Storybrook en un incómodo silencio.

-Te ves diferente- Dijo la rubia a medio camino para romper la tensión- hermosa aun, pero diferente.

-Tu igual te ves diferente, ahora luces más… madura- Reconocí sin apartar la vista del volante

-No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos Regina, tu cuerpo me hace falta- Dijo acomodando un mechón de mi cabello- toda tu me haces falta.

-Emma estoy tratando de olvidarte, por favor no lo hagas más difícil

-No me puedes olvidar- Agrego acariciando mi mejilla- Es imposible olvidar a quien se ama.

-Pues en ese caso te dejaré de amar- Dije finalizando nuestro extraño momento

El resto del viaje lo hicimos en silencio, cuando llegamos al centro de la pequeña ciudad buscamos el restaurante donde nos estaban esperando y unos minutos después nos encontrábamos ya sentadas en la misma mesa que James y Mary Margaret.

-Una parrillada y una botella de vino tinto por favor- Ordeno James cuando el mesero se acerco

-Es como en los viejos tiempos- Dijo Mary Margaret con su habitual entusiasmo.

-La diferencia es que ahora yo estoy con otra persona y Emma vive en otro continente- Aclaré sin intenciones de molestar

-Vamos malvada no tienes por qué ser grosera- Dijo James tomándome la mano- Disfrutemos de la comida y planeemos lo que haremos en los siguientes días.

Asentí con la cabeza y deje que durante el resto de la tarde mis amigos y mi aun esposa organizaran las actividades que haríamos en la semana libre.

Mi celular sonó en ese momento y me disculpe con los de la mesa para ir a contestas.

-_Cariño ¿Qué tal tu tarde?- Dijo Angelina al otro lado de la línea._

_-Todo normal ¿A qué hora te veré?_

_-Estaré en tu departamento a las diez en punto._

_-Estoy ansiosa por verte._

_-Te veo en un rato, adiós._

Colgué y regrese a la mesa con una inconsciente sonrisa.

-¿Y porque la sonrisa?- Pregunto Emma

Rápidamente cambie mi expresión y trate de restarle importancia al asunto.

-Por nada mi pequeña rubia, sigamos con los planes.

Seguimos un rato más en el restaurante y después de acabarnos una segunda botella de vino nos despedimos quedando de vernos al día siguiente.

Arranque hacia el departamento y cuando llegamos subí a Henry a su cuarto pues se había quedado dormido en el camino, después baje a la sala y me uní a Emma que estaba viendo _Orange is the new black. _

-Somos como Piper y Alex ¿no crees?- Dijo Emma mientras se recargaba en mi hombro.

-Si- Contestes aceptando aquel gesto- A pesar de que nos amamos nos dedicamos a destruirnos.

-Elsa me mandó un mensaje invitándonos al BOSQUE ENCANTADO- Dijo cambiando de tema

-Lo sé, me lo mando a mí también pero no podré ir, tengo un compromiso- Contesté sinceramente- Pero por favor no te detengas por mí y ve con ellos.

-Regresaré aquí temprano señora Mills- Dijo mirándome fijamente

Por unos segundo nos miramos y como si nada más importara nos fundimos en un apasionado y salvaje beso, su lengua atacaba la mía, mis manos jaloneaban su melena rubia mientras que las de ella apachurraban mis sensibles pechos. Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire pegamos nuestras frentes intentando normalizar nuestra respiración.

-No sabes cuánto extrañaba tus besos- Gruño Emma

-Debes arreglarte para esta noche- Dije evadiendo el tema- Siempre eres la última en estar lista.

Nos reímos recordando todas esas veces que llegábamos tarde por culpa de la impuntualidad de Emma o por culpa de nuestros encuentros sexuales fugaces.

Algunas horas después Emma estaba lista y la Hummer de Elsa estaba afuera esperándola.

-Pasare a casa de mis padres para dejar a Henry y así tú puedas estar libre para tu compromiso- Dijo antes de salir del departamento cargando a mi hijo-

-Vale, gracias Emma- Conteste con una sonrisa

Seguí tumbada en el sillón viendo la tele, hasta que Angelina toco la puerta varias horas después.

-Creí que no llegarías Maléfica

-Lamento la tardanza, traje pizza para disculparme- Dijo la morena enseñándome la caja de pizza y una botella de vodka

-¿Quieres emborracharme?- Dije con falsa ofensa

-Más que eso, quiero cogerte malvada- Contesto dejando las cosas en la mesa y abrazándome.

Nos besamos suavemente, recorriendo con delicadeza cada centímetro de nuestros labios, poco a poco la intensidad iba aumentando, nos quitamos las blusas que nos cubrían y tocamos nuestros pechos por encima de la ropa interior.

-Si no te detienes no cenaremos- Dije entre risas

-Lo único que me interesa cenar es tu entrepierna- Gruño en mi oreja

-De acuerdo mi querida pervertida, ve a la sala en lo que yo preparo unos tragos de vodka y caliento la pizza.

Puse la pizza en una bandeja junto con un par de vasos con hielos, vodka y jugo de arándano, camine hasta la sala y me senté a lado de mi morena que seguía solo en bra. Cenamos tranquilamente y bebimos varios tragos más.

-Me encanta como hueles-Dijo Angelina hincándose entre mis piernas- Pero me encanta más como sabes.

La morena levanto mi falda de cuero negro y bajo lentamente mi tanga que para ese momento ya estaba empapada, coloco su cabeza en mi centro y empezó a lamerlo como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Ufff que rico- Jadee- No te detengas Angi

Mi morena obedeció y siguió chupando mí hinchado centro, en esos momentos estaba a punto de correrme y para evitar que Angelina se detuviera agarre su cabello y la presione hacia mí, ella entendió la indirecta y aumento el ritmo llevándome a un intenso orgasmo que fue interrumpido por alguien que entro al departamento.

-¡¿Pero qué carajo?!- Escuche a lo lejos.

Apreté los ojos y tras varias bocanadas de aire normalice mi respiración, voltee hacia donde había venido aquel reclamo y vi a Emma parada en la puerta.

-Emma- Dije aun jadeando- Lamento que vieras esto.

-No te preocupes, nosotras ya nos vamos al cuarto- Agrego Angelina

-¿Al cuarto?- Pregunto confundida y enojada a la vez- ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

-El sofá-cama de mi estudio está preparado para ti- Conteste levantándome del sillón y subiendo las escaleras de la mano de mi morena.

Como un par de adolescentes nos metimos al cuarto y entre risas nos empezamos a besar de nuevo.

-No sabes cuánto me ha excitado que Emma nos cachara- Dijo angelina mientras sacaba mi falda por completo- Es la primera vez que alguien me descubre follando.

-Me gusta cuando hablas así- Confesé notando como mi entrepierna se volvía a lubricar

-¿Te gusta que te hable sucio?- Gruño levantándome y estampándome en la pared- ¿Quieres que te coja duro?

-Joder… si… por favor- Suplique

Angelina mordió mis labios mientras que con su mano libre me empezaba a penetrar con un par de dedos, sus movimientos eran bruscos y llenos de deseo, nos movimos torpemente por el cuarto tirando todo lo que se nos metía en el camino hasta que nos colocamos en el tocador.

-No te puedes correr aun-Dijo con voz grave- Hoy yo decido en que momento te puedes venir nena.

Sin darme oportunidad de decir algo Angelina volvió a besarme fuertemente, enterré una de mis manos en su cabello jalándola en algunas ocasiones haciendo que ella soltara risitas de suficiencia.

-Quiero escucharte gritar, quiero que todo el mundo se entere que hoy eres mía- Decía entre besos

Mi cerebro ya no podía procesar una sola idea coherente en ese momento, mi cuerpo era puras sensaciones y deseo.

Sin notarlo Angelina me acostó en la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, lamio mi cuello siguiendo con mis pechos donde se detuvo algunos minutos, después de algunos ligeros mordisquitos continuo lamiendo mi pecho, luego mi vientre hasta llegar a la parte que más necesitaba atención.

-Esto será rápido nena, estas muy sensible hoy- Dijo soplando una fina capa de bello que cubría mi sexo

Hundió dos de sus largos dedos en mí y empezó a moverlos más rápido que en otras ocasiones, su lengua no se quedó quieta y ataco ferozmente mí ya hinchado y sensible clítoris, en cuestión de minutos me sentía en el mismísimo cielo gritando a los cuatro vientos el nombre de Angelina.

-¡Wow!- Logre decir después recuperarme de mi segundo orgasmo de la noche- Eso fue increíble, por favor déjame hacer algo por ti.

-Hoy no cariño, mañana empieza la fiesta de Storybrook y tengo que estar al cien.

Bese su hombro y nos cubrí con el cobertor de la cama, la abrace por la cintura y sentí como lentamente su respiración se normalizaba muestra de que se había quedado dormida.

Al día siguiente Angelina se levantó muy temprano y después de arreglarse y darme un suave beso se fue a trabajar en el evento.

Yo me levante, me puse mi bata de satín gris y baje a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno.

-Mierda Emma, me has espantado- Dije con un gritito al ver a mi rubia entrar en la cocina- No traes buena cara ¿dormiste bien?

Emma se sirvió una taza de café y con cara de pocos amigos se sentó a mi lado.

-No pude dormir- Dijo con voz áspera- Tus gritos… tus gritos no me dejaron.

Sentí como la sangre se me iba a la cabeza y casi podía sentir como mi cara se ponía roja de vergüenza, durante toda mi noche con Angelina me había olvidado que Emma estaba en el cuarto de a lado.

-Lo siento tanto nena- Dije a modo de disculpa

-¿Tan poco tiempo te costó conseguirte otra?- Preguntó notablemente dolida

Su pregunta y su actitud derribo todos mis muros y rompí en llanto.

-Yo solo quiero- Dije entre sollozos- Emma yo solo quiero ser libre, libre de ti.

-No te estoy entendiendo Regina- Contesto Emma acompañándome con el llanto

-Quiero el divorcio Emma- Susurre

Emma lloro más cuando me escucho, se arrodillo ante mí y con dulzura me dijo:

-No te daré el divorcio, eres mi mujer y así será por el resto de la eternidad, yo sé que la cague en nuestro matrimonio y te juro que lo voy a arreglar.

-No nena- Dije secándome las lágrimas que poco a poco habían cesado- Yo ya no quiero nada contigo.

-Oh Regina tú ya me seduciste, me enamoraste y yo la cague, ahora es mi turno de seducirte, enamorarte y hacerte la mujer más feliz de este mundo.

**AUN LE FALTA SUFRIR A NUESTRA PEQUEÑA RUBIA, LAS COSAS NO SON TAN FÁCILES ¿O SI?  
>A MI EN LO PERSONAL ME ESTA ENCANTANDO ANGELINA Y ME VA A DOLER QUE REGINA LA CAMBIE POR EMMA PERO <em><span>*SPOILER*<span>_ SABEMOS QUE ESO ES ALGO INEVITABLE, ASI QUE SE ME OCURRIO ALGO, VOY A CREAR UN PERSONAJE PARA LA FAN MAS FIEL DE SEDUCIDA Y SEDUCIÉNDOTE (LA QUE DEJE MAS REVIEWS, LA QUE APOYE MAS LA HISTORIA, LA QUE RECOMIENDE EL FIC, ETC) Y SERÁ LA QUE SE QUEDE CON NUESTRA QUERIDA MALÉFICA, AUN FALTAN VARIOS CAPITULOS PARA QUE ESO PASE PERO PUES LES VOY AVISANDO POR SI QUIEREN SER LA NUEVA CHICA DE NUESTRA MORENA. **

**EN FIN, LE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A MIS CHICAS DEL GRUPO SWANQUEEN (ESPAÑOL) A LAS QUE ME MANDAN REVIEWS Y MENSAJES EN FB, A MI AUTO-NOMBRADA MANAGER MARY MONTOYA Y OBVIO A LAS QUE ME SIGUEN DESDE SEDUCIDA.**

**YA SABEN COMO FUNCIONAN LAS ACTUALIZACIONES CONMIGO, ENTRE MAS COMENTEN MAS RAPIDO SUBO NUEVO CAPITULO.**

**PD. EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESCOGERE EL NOMBRE DEL REVIEW MAS LARGO, DIVERTIDO Y COHERENTE Y LA PONDRE DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA (SOLO POR UN CAPITULO) ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA DINAMICA. **


	4. Chapter 4

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

***Aclaración*  
>TUVE UN ERROR CON LA EDAD DE HENRY EN LOS PRIMEROS DOS CAPÍTULOS, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR IGNOREN LA INTERVENCIÓN DEL PEQUEÑO EN ESA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA. DE AHORA EN ADELANTE TODO SIGUE CON NORMALIDAD. LO SIENTO MUCHO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO A PESAR DE ESE ERRORSITO. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Oh Regina tú ya me sedujiste, me enamoraste y yo la cague, ahora es mi turno de seducirte, enamorarte y hacerte la mujer más feliz de este mundo.<em>

Sus palabras entraron directo a mi corazón, por alguna razón me daban esperanza, aunque una parte de mi sabía que no debía sentir eso pues Angelina no se merecía una traición.

-Tengo que salir Emma, todo esto me está matando- Dije levantándome de la silla y caminando hacia mí cuarto.

Cuando llegue tome un baño rápido, me puse unos jeans, una sudadera del colegio y salí sin idea de a dónde ir.

Caminé por las calles de Storybrook con las manos metidas en la sudadera y mirando todo a través de mis lentes _Ray-Ban, _mi mente parecía estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en donde debía.

-Auch, lo siento- Dije chocando con una mujer- fue mi culpa.

-No te preocupes… ¿Regina Mills?- Pregunto mirándome fijamente- ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Intenté acordarme de su rostro, sus rasgos definitivamente eran latinos, su acento se me hacía familiar y de pronto como por arte de magia recordé aquel campamento en Colombia.

-Mary… Mary Montoya ¿cierto?- Dije dudosa

-Exacto, del campamento Latinoamericano ¿Cómo te va?

-Bueno pues me va bien, tengo un hijo maravilloso y una relación… algo difícil, pero no quiero molestarte con mis problemas, mejor háblame de ti, te ves divina- Dije con una sincera sonrisa

-Oh Regina, los problemas son mi especialidad, soy psicóloga- Contesto regresándome la sonrisa- Te invito un café y nos ponemos al día ¿te parece?

Acepte y seguí a quien años atrás había sido mi consejera, caminamos hasta el Starbucks más cercano, ordenamos un par de capuchinos y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada.

-Ahora si morena, cuéntamelo todo- Dijo Mary mientras prendía un cigarro

Inicie mi historia desde el momento en el que había conocido a Emma, le conté sobre las clases de seducción y todo lo que se vino después de la boda, Mary me escuchaba atenta y en algunas ocasiones me limpiaba alguna lagrima que se me escapaba.

-Mi consejo es- Dijo la latina- que te permitas perdonar, Emma por mucho daño que te haya hecho pues es y siempre será el amor de tu vida, entiendo que no lo veas ahorita por el dolor que te ciega pero si te das la oportunidad de perdonar sus errores estoy segura que todo va a mejorar.

-¿y Angelina?- Pregunte confundida- Ella no se merece que yo la deje.

-Ella es buena y lo va a entender- Contesto mi vieja amiga

Seguimos el resto de la mañana hablando y riendo de todo lo que habíamos hecho en aquel campamento hace varios años, el tiempo se nos pasó volando y cuando vi que la hora de la comida se acercaba me despedí de Mary Montoya prometiendo que la iría a visitar pronto.

Tomé un taxi de regreso y en solo algunos minutos me encontraba en mi departamento, entre y noté que no estaba Emma, camine hacia la sala y me di cuenta que había una pequeña nota en la mesa de centro.

_**Fui a casa de mis padres por Henry. Estaremos todos ahí para ver el desfile de la inauguración, espero que nos acompañes, es a las 3:00 pm.**_

Arrugue la nota y después de suspirar pesadamente tome mi celular y le marque a Emma.

_-¿Regina?- Pregunto al otro lado de la línea_

_-No se vayan sin mí- Dije- Estaré ahí en media hora._

Me cambie de ropa por algo menos sport, me puse unos leggins negros ajustados, una blusa de leopardo y un saco encima, tome mi bolso y Salí en mi Beetle hacia la casa Charming.

Cuando llegue salude a todos los que estaban ahí, incluidos mis padres.

-No sabía que estarían aquí- Dije intentando disimular mi confusión

-Los problemas entre tú y Emma son su asunto- Dijo mi madre

-Los Charming y los Mills nos seguimos frecuentando- Agrego mi padre tiernamente

No podía obligar a mis padres a que dejaran de llevarse con la familia de mi rubia, eso no era justo para ellos, así que después de soltar un bufido me resigne a que las cosas fueran así.

-Solo esperamos a que Aurora y Philip lleguen para irnos - Dijo Killian invitándome un cigarro.

Salimos al patio delantero para poder fumar mientras esperábamos a que llegaran.

-¿Cómo esta Angelina?- Pregunto Killian- ¿Sabe que Emma está aquí?

-Sí que lo sabe, cuando Emma llego poco después también llego Angie y las dos se me juntaron en el departamento.

-¡No inventes Malvada! ¿Cómo la libraste?- Dijo Killian con una carcajada- No creo que a Emma le haya gustado ver que alguien ocupa su lugar en la cama.

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos haciendo que el moreno se ahogara con el humo de su cigarro.

-Serás idiota Killian- Solté- Por supuesto que a Emma no le hizo gracia, pero al final no me importa yo estoy con Angelina y así son las cosas.

Seguimos un rato a fuera esperando a que el Charming mayor llegara junto con su novia.

-Ya llegaron- Grito Killian para que todos salieran y pudiéramos irnos al centro de Storybrook

Cada quien se subió en su auto, Elsa y Kristoff en la Hummer junto con James y Mary Margaret, Mis padres y la señora Charming se fueron en la camioneta Mills, Killian, Tinker, Aurora y Philip se fueron en el deportivo del mayor de los Charming y Emma, mi hijo y yo nos fuimos en mi Beetle.

-¿Tu pareja nos va a acompañar?- Pregunto Emma viendo por la ventana

-Angelina es la coordinadora de la fiesta de Storybrook, no la veré en toda la semana- Dije mirando al frente- Así que no te preocupes por más situaciones incómodas.

-No soportaría volver a escuchar que eres feliz en manos de otra mujer- Dijo suavemente poniendo su mano en mi muslo.

-En serio lamento lo de la otra noche, es solo que Angelina es maravillosa…- Dije callándome al instante.

Emma retiro su mano de mi pierna y volvió a voltearse, el resto del camino lo hicimos en completo silencio que en ocasiones era interrumpido por los balbuceos de Henry.

Cuando llegamos al centro de la ciudad vimos que todo estaba repleto de gente queriendo ver el desfile, no había espacio en las gradas ni en algún otro lugar, así es que caminamos intentando encontrar algún espacio disponible sin mucho éxito.

-Hey cariño ¡Regina por aquí!- Decía Angelina haciéndome señas para que la viera

-Y yo que pensaba que esto sería algo familiar- Dijo Emma de mal humor

Ignore el comentario de mi rubia y me acerque a Angelina que estaba en un lugar bastante privilegiado.

-Me imagine que vendrías con tus amigos y les aparte la zona VIP de las gradas, espero que disfruten el desfile- Dijo dándome un beso en los labios

-¿No te quedas?- Pregunte con un puchero

-Tengo que supervisar que todo salga bien, pero si quieres los invito al BOSQUE ENCANTADO más en la noche.

-Te confirmo al rato cariño- Conteste regresándole el beso no sin antes fijarme que Emma nos viera.

Cuando Angelina se fue para seguir con su trabajo les hice algunas señas a los demás para que se acercaran.

-Este lugar esta genial- Dijo Tinker dando algunos saltitos

-Malvada ¿Cómo lo conseguiste…- Pregunto Philip

-La señorita labios perfectos ¿tiene algo que ver?- Dijo Elsa interrumpiendo a Philip

No pude evitar reírme al escuchar el apodo que Elsa le había puesto a Angelina pues sabía que la rubia no soportaba a Angie ni en pintura.

-Maléfica fue muy amable al dejarnos esta zona solo para nosotros- Agrego James dándome una sonrisa de complicidad.

El clima era delicioso, el sol estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nubes y el viento hacía que el calor fuera soportable, algunos minutos tardo el desfile en empezar y todos rápidamente entramos en el ambiente de la fiesta de Storybrook.

Cuando la noche empezó a caer y el desfile termino nos dirigimos a un restaurante italiano que estaba solo a unas calles de donde nos encontrábamos.

-Dos botellas de su mejor vino y tres pizzas familiares de carnes para empezar- Ordeno mi padre al mesero.

La cena pasó tranquilamente entre bromas, risas y pláticas poco profundas, las horas pasaban y poco a poco la noche nos envolvía en su fría luz.

-¡Vamos al Bosque Encantado!- Dije más animada de lo normal efecto de las copas de vino

-Yo apoyo a nuestra malvada- Me siguió James como siempre

-Nosotros nos quedamos con Henry- Dijeron mis padres mirando a Emma que no se veía muy segura de aceptar

Los demás dijeron que si solo al escuchar que sería una noche como en los viejos tiempos, así que después de pagar la cuenta nos despedimos de la señora Charming, de mis padres y el pequeño Henry y arrancamos con dirección a nuestro antro favorito.

-No deberías tomar tanto Regi, vienes manejando- Dijo Emma del lado del copiloto

-Vamos nena, no quieres arruinarme la noche ¿o sí?- Solté subiéndole el volumen a la radio

Emma sonrió para quitarle importancia al asunto y se dejó llevar por la música que resonaba en el auto, cantamos a todo pulmón _Sex On Fire, _mientras nos regalábamos tiernas y tímidas caricias.

Cuando llegamos al Bosque Encantado vimos que Angelina ya nos esperaba en la entrada.

-No sabía que ella estaría aquí- Me dijo Emma antes de bajar del auto

-Es mi pareja, es obvio que va a estar donde yo este nena- Conteste naturalmente

Bajamos de los autos y nos acercamos a mi morena.

-Gracias por el lugar en el desfile Angie- Dijo Killian ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte de Elsa y Emma

-Solo quiero lo mejor para los amigos de mi novia- Contesto regalándoles una fabulosa sonrisa- Ahora si me permiten tenemos una mesa esperándonos.

Entramos al concurrido lugar y después de acomodarnos pedimos una ronda de shots de tequila.

-Les propongo algo- Grito Mary Margaret para que la oyéramos- Hay que jugar a retos.

Todos aceptaron ya con algunos shots de más.

El primer reto es para la anfitriona- Dijo Elsa- Yo te reto Angelina a que bailes y beses a aquella chica, si no lo haces tendrás que beber tres tragos de tequila seguidos.

Mi chica sonrió y con obviedad pidió la botella para darle tres largos tragos al tequila.

-Mi turno- Gruño la morena con voz áspera -Reto a Tinker a bailar encima de la mesa, si no lo haces tendrás que beber tequila de la boca de Elsa- Agregó

Todos reímos al escuchar el reto menos Killian que miraba a Tinker esperando la respuesta de su pequeña novia.

-Mi dignidad es primero, así que ven Elsa y dame tequila- Contesto Tinker

Una Elsa sorprendida se acercó con la botella en mano, se puso el líquido en la boca y espero a que Tinker chupara un limón para después beber el tequila de ella.

-Wow amor, pensé que no lo harías- Dijo Killian mirando tímidamente a su novia

-Ahora es mi turno perritas- Dijo Tinker- Reto a Kristoff a que vaya a la barra y pida un Orgasmo en la playa con voz afeminada.

Los retos siguieron al igual que las botellas de tequila, algunas horas después nos encontrábamos todos ya bastante ebrios y aumentando la intensidad del juego.

-Pues ahora yo reto a Regina a que bese al amor de su vida- Dijo Mary Margaret arrastrando las palabras.

Mire a Emma y después a Angelina, el alcohol no me ayudaba mucho para pensar correctamente y como un impulso bese intensamente a la mujer que durante varios meses me había ayudado a salir adelante.

-Mierda- susurraron todos

Emma salió del antro con lágrimas en los ojos y después de mirar a Angelina como pidiendo permiso Salí tras de ella.

-Nena ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte intentando sonar sobria

-Pensé que podría Regina, en serio pensé que podría con todo esto… pero no, es muy difícil ver que me has olvidado.

-Emma, mi pequeña rubia… no hay un solo día en el que no piense en ti- Confesé- Pero no puedo olvidar que te fuiste y que ahorita solo estas temporalmente, no sería justo para mi hacerme ilusiones.

Por varios segundos nos sostuvimos la mirada, cada una intentando transmitir el deseo y la desesperación que sentíamos, limpie algunas lágrimas que seguían escapando de aquellos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban y me deje llevar por el momento, bese suavemente sus labios mientras que con mis manos recorría su espalda por encima de la ropa.

-Terminemos esto en tu departamento- Dijo Emma cuando nos separamos

-También es tuyo- Conteste haciéndole señas al valet parking para que me trajera mi auto

El viaje fue más rápido de lo normal, en cada semáforo nos besábamos y acariciábamos, parecíamos de nuevo el par de adolescentes que se conocieron en la preparatoria, en ese momento no existía Angelina ni Inglaterra, éramos solo Emma y yo.

Cuando llegamos subimos de inmediato a nuestro piso y entre besos y tropiezos llegamos a nuestra habitación.

-Déjame hacerte el amor Regina- Me susurro Emma en el oído mientras nos sentábamos en la cama

No conteste con palabras y solo la bese como confirmación, lentamente nos desvestimos y como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo admiramos nuestros cuerpos.

-Siempre he creído que eres hermosa- Dije mordiéndole el hombro.

Mi rubia paso sus suaves manos por mis pechos acunándolos como si quisiera amoldarlos a ellas, después bajo su cabeza un poco y empezó a lamerlos con una lentitud que me hacía perder la razón.

-Vamos Emma te quiero dentro ya- Jadee

-Tranquila malvada, quiero saborear cada parte de tu cuerpo y no pienso hacerlo rápido.

Y así seguimos por varios minutos, besándonos y demostrándonos con cada caricia cuanta falta nos hacía estar juntas.

-ábrete para mi Regi- Gruño en mi oído mientras me recostaba

Obedecí la orden de mi rubia y expuse mi sexo solo para ella.

-¿Estas así por mí?- Pregunto con voz grave- Dime Regina ¿estas mojada solo por mí?

-Solo por ti nena- Jadee como respuesta

-Así me gusta, quiero que hoy te olvides de la otra y recuerdes que solo eres mía- Dijo bajando hasta mi húmedo centro.

Pasó su legua por el exterior de mi sexo y poco a poco empezó a hundirla más y más hasta llegar a mi hinchado clítoris, ahí se entretuvo varios minutos y después sin previo aviso me penetro delicadamente, mi rubia metía y sacaba los dedos mientras succionaba mi clítoris haciéndome llegar lentamente a un intenso orgasmo.

Grite su nombre mientras presionaba su cabeza a mi centro para que no se detuviera, cuando los espasmos pasaron Emma se acercó a mi boca y nos besamos con todo el amor que sentíamos, una lagrima se me escapo y ella dulcemente la beso.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Me pregunto recostándose a mi lado

-Estar contigo es como estar en el cielo y al mismo tiempo en el infierno- Dije pegando su espalda a mi pecho.

-¿Prefieres estar con Angelina?- Me pregunto después de un cómodo silencio

-No lo sé- Confesé- Ahorita lo único que te puedo decir es que si me dices que no te irás de nuevo yo me olvido de todo y me quedo contigo… siempre.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles- Respondió Emma.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi corazón y después de recordarme que ella era la causante de todo mi dolor me arme de valor y le conteste.

-Lo sé, contigo las cosas nunca serán fáciles- Solté dándole la espalda y llorando en silencio.

**¿EMMA SE QUEDARA? ¿SE IRÁ DE NUEVO? DEJEN SUS TEORÍAS EN LOS REVIEWS.**

**AHORA BIEN, ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUE RUMBO QUIEREN QUE TENGA LA HISTORIA, ¿QUIEREN MAS ANGELINA/REGINA? O ¿LE DAMOS PASO A LA RECONCILIACIÓN DE NUESTRA MALVADA Y LA RUBIA? USTEDES MANDAN.**

**TAMBIÉN QUIERO SABER A QUE PERSONAJE QUIEREN VER MÁS, DEJEN SUS PROPUESTAS YA SABEN DONDE... EN LOS SENSUALES COMENTARIOS.**

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A TODAS LAS QUE SE TOMAN UN MINUTO PARA DEJARME REVIEW, COMO SABEN EN EL CAPITULO PASADO DIJE QUE EL COMENTARIO MAS LARGO TENDRÍA UNA PARTICIPACIÓN ESPECIAL Y EN ESTE CASO FUE MARY MONTOYA LA QUE GANO ¡FELICIDADES! Y ESPERO TE GUSTE TU PEQUEÑO PERSONAJE EN LA HISTORIA.**

**EN FIN SI QUIERES APARECER EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO NO OLVIDES DEJAR UN ENORME COMENTARIO (COHERENTE) **SPOILER** ADEMAS TAMBIÉN SI ERES FIEL SEGUIDORA DEL FIC PODRÁS SER LA PRÓXIMA PAREJA DE NUESTRA AMADA ANGELINA. **

**NO OLVIDEN QUE ENTRE MAS COMENTEN MAS PARIDO ACTUALIZO... (lo se eso es chantaje, pero no lo puedo evitar... es una delicia leerlas) **


	5. Chapter 5

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_-Lo sé, contigo las cosas nunca serán fáciles- Solté dándole la espalda y llorando en silencio. _

Tras varias horas de llorar en silencio me quede dormida, no sé si fue por el cansancio o por la incomparable compañía de mi rubia pero esa noche descansé como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

-Vamos dormilona- Escuchaba a lo lejos- El desayuno no va a estar caliente toda la mañana.

Sin poder evitarlo me desperté con una sonrisa, el aroma de café y salchichas fritas invadían toda la habitación que a su vez estaba alumbrada por la intensa luz que traspasaba la ventana.

-¿Desayuno en la cama?- Pregunte mientras me sentaba

-Bueno pues si quiero reconquistarte debo empezar por alimentarte- Me contesto con su sonrisa marca Charming.

Comimos en un cálido ambiente lleno de pláticas sin sentido y risas por cualquier comentario gracioso por parte de Emma.

-Emma, me gustaría que esto fuera siempre- Dije dándole un sorbo al café- Pero tengo que hacerme a la idea de que solo serán unos días.

-Vivamos el momento Regi- Contesto después de pensar algo por unos segundos- Dame tiempo y confía en mí.

-Ya no puedo arriesgarme, conmigo es todo o nada Emma.

-Tú eres mi todo Regina… Siempre.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar nos metimos a bañar por separado y después de arreglarnos salimos directo a la casa de mis padres donde Henry había pasado la noche.

.

.

.

-Mis chicas aquí están, ¿Qué tal su noche?- Dijo mi padre cuando abrió la puerta

-Todo muy bien Henry, por cierto muchas gracias por cuidar al pequeño- Contesto Emma cerrando la puerta tras de ellas.

-Ven Emma- Dijo mi madre entrando a la sala- Con todo el caos de la fiesta no nos has contado como te va en Inglaterra.

La actitud de mis padres respecto a la vida de mi esposa fuera de Storybrook me cayó como balde de agua fría, no podía soportar que ellos a pesar de saber todo el dolor que me provocaba el abandono de Emma estuvieran interesados en su historia, así que me aleje de la sala con un bufido y subí a mi antigua habitación donde seguro estaba mi hijo.

-Aquí estas mi príncipe- Susurre acostándome a lado de mi pequeño que estaba dormido.

Me deje llevar por la tranquilidad de mi cuarto y por maravilloso aroma de bebe que mi hijo desprendía, cerré los ojos y sin importar que solo hace unas hora hubiera despertado me quede profundamente dormida.

-Tenía tiempo que no dormías aquí en casa- Dijo mi madre mirándome desde la puerta

-Yo lo siento Ma- Dije notando que Henry ya estaba despierto- ¿Dónde está Emma?

-Ella fue con tu padre a comprar las cosas para comer en el jardín, pensamos en carnes asadas y una…

-Ensalada- Dije completando la frase de mamá- Esta bien, ¿vamos a esperar a alguien más?

-No cariño solo seremos nosotros.

Una hora después mi padre y mi esposa llegaron con bolsas llenas de carnes y algunas cervezas, nos unimos a ellos en el jardín y mientras esperábamos a que encendieran el asador nos acostamos en el pasto para jugar con Henry bebe.

-¿Cerveza?- Dijo Emma sentándose junto a nosotros y dándonos una botella a mi madre y a mí- ¿Te imaginas cuando el pequeño ya salga a fiestas y beba cerveza?

-Eso no va a pasar- Conteste con obviedad- El solo se dedicará a estudiar y a cuidar de sus madres.

Cora soltó una carcajada al escucharme seguida de mi padre que se había unido a nosotros con un plato de pistaches.

-Lo normal es que mínimo haga lo mismo que sus madres- Dijo mi padre tomando a su nieto en brazos

-¿Recuerdas cariño esas horribles madrugadas esperando a Regina?- Le dijo Cora a Papá- No sabíamos nada de ti hasta que normalmente Killian te traía cargando a casa.

-Oh vamos eso fue cuando era adolescente- Conteste apenada- Ya he madurado- Agregue como defensa.

-No mi amor- Dijo Mamá- Hace poco aun eras una inmadura de primera, o ya olvidaste cuando te encontré enrollada con Emma.

Escupí la cerveza que tenía en la boca y empecé a toser obviamente poniéndome roja por la pena, mi rubia hizo prácticamente lo mismo y se levantó intentando recuperar la compostura.

-¿Comemos ya?- Pregunto y sin esperar a que respondiéramos se dirigió al asador y coloco varias carnes al fuego.

Yo imite su acción y me levante poniendo mi iPod en las bocinas del jardín, nuestra reacción hizo que mis padres volvieran a soltar una carcajada.

-Muy maduras- Escuchamos a lo lejos haciendo que ahora nosotras estalláramos en risas.

Mi padre ayudo a Emma a preparar las carnes mientras mi madre servía ensalada en los platos, un rato después nos encontrábamos los cuatro junto con mi bebe sentados en la mesa bebiendo varias cervezas y comiendo.

-¿Cómo va Industrias Mills?- Dijo mi padre para hacer tema

-Oh genial, no es por ser arrogante pero hemos crecido bastante desde que estoy al mando- Respondí naturalmente

-Eres la mejor amor- Dijo Emma mirándome como cuando recién empezamos a salir- No me equivoque al enamorarme de ti.

-Digamos que no tenías otra opción, mi plan desde que te vi en la cafetería de la escuela fue seducirte- Conteste con la misma sonrisa tonta.

-En el destino estaba que fueras para mí- Agrego Emma tomándome la mano por arriba de la mesa.

-Owwww por favor no sigan- Dijo Mi madre limpiándose una lagrima- Es hermoso verlas juntas otra vez.

-Estamos en eso Cora, ahora es mi tiempo de seducir a tu hija… pienso recuperarla.

La noche cayo y la hora de despedirnos de mis padres había llegado, nos subimos al Beetle y arrancamos hacia el departamento.

-¿Vemos una película?- Pregunto Emma con un brillo especial en sus ojos- Yo preparo las palomitas.

-Debemos bañar primero a Henry, después acostarlo y si aún tenemos energía podemos ver la película.

Subimos hasta el cuarto de baño y mi rubia empezó a llenar la bañera principal.

-No es necesario poner tanta agua, podemos bañar a Henry en su tina- Dije con confusión.

-Pensé que tomar un baño los tres sería divertido.

Sonreí al escuchar la idea de mi rubia, me parecía hermoso poder pasar un momento solo los tres como familia.

Cuando el baño estuvo listo nos desvestimos y entramos a la gran tina derramando un poco de agua por los lados, Henry sonreía y parecía disfrutar el calor del agua en compañía de sus madres.

-Esto se siente tan bien malvada- Comentó Emma cerrando los ojos y recostando la cabeza en la orilla

Por algunos minutos me quede mirándola, admirando he intentando memorizar la perfección de cada parte de su cuerpo, cuando me di cuenta de lo perdida que estaba encogí mis piernas y coloque a Henry sobre ellas para poder bañarlo.

-Haré algo de espuma para bañar al pequeño ¿Te molesta?- Pregunte con un tono más ronco de lo normal.

-Para nada, es más déjame bañarlo a mi… por favor.

Asentí con la cabeza y le pasé cuidadosamente a Henry al que se le notaba que el baño le estaba haciendo efecto.

-No hay que tardarnos porque está a punto de dormirse- Dije mientras miraba como Emma bañaba a nuestro hijo con mucha ternura.

-Me perdí de tantas cosas- Susurro mi rubia con la voz quebrada- Debí haberme quedado, aquí soy muy feliz.

-Sí, debiste haberte quedado- Respondí igual en un susurro- Pero no lo hiciste, preferiste seguir tus intereses antes que luchar por tu familia.

-¡Hey! pero aquí estoy- Contesto Emma mirándome a los ojos- Aquí estoy Regina.

-Pero no por mucho amor y lo sabes.

En ese momento mi celular sonó y para evitar que se me cayera en la tina lo conteste con el altavoz.

_-Si diga_

_-Hola cariño, tengo unas horas libres ¿paso por ti?- _Dijo Angelina al otro lado de la línea

Mire a Emma y con una sonrisa amarga me hizo señas para que aceptara.

_-Claro, dame media hora y te veo en mi departamento._

_-Perfecto, no sabes cuánto te extraño a ti y a mi pequeño caballero._

_-Y nosotros a ti, pero creo que será mejor que Henry se quede, está recién bañado y no le haría mal pasar un rato con Emma._

_-Bueno lo veré después, espero que disfrute de su mamá- _Dijo con su hermosa voz_- Estoy segura que le vendrá muy bien un rato a solas con ella. _

_-Sí, eso creo… Bueno te veo en unos minutos- _Dije finalizando la llamada

-Angelina parece ser una buena mujer- Dijo Emma terminando de bañar al pequeño- No es justo que la hagas sentir mal por mí.

-No te estoy entendiendo amor, ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me refiero a que luchar por ti es mi trabajo, seducirte y recuperarte me corresponde a mí, Angelina no tiene por qué sufrir en el proceso, ella te ayudo a salir adelante y no se merece algo malo ¿me entiendes?

Sonreí al escuchar madurez en las palabras de Emma y con un suave beso le agradecí lo que estaba haciendo.

Salí de la bañera y empecé a vestirme con ropa cómoda y sport, me seque el cabello y lo cubrí con el gorro de mi sudadera, después caminé al cuarto de Henry donde Emma luchaba con la pijama del pequeño.

-¿Me dejas ayudarte?- Dije mirándola desde la puerta

-No puedo creer que sea tan difícil vestir a mi hijo- Gruño con frustración invitándome a unirme a ellos.

Me acerque y con la velocidad que la experiencia me había dado vestí a Henry antes de que este llorara de desesperación.

El timbre sonó unos segundos después indicándome que Angelina había llegado.

-Justo a tiempo- Susurre saliendo de la habitación.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y abrí la puerta haciendo un gesto para que mi morena pasara un momento.

-Te he extrañado tanto Regi- Dijo Angelina tomándome por la cintura y besándome como solo ella sabía.

-Y yo a ti- Conteste cuando por fin nos separamos del dulce beso- Solo deja voy a la cocina por mis cigarros.

Me aleje aun con la sensación de los carnosos labios de Angelina en los míos, entre a la cocina y tome mi cajetilla de la barra, cuando Salí ahogue un grito de sorpresa pues Emma estaba hablando con Angelina la cual sostenía a mi príncipe.

-¿Todo bien?- Dije intentando no sonar nerviosa

-Claro malvada, solo le decía a Angelina que Henry parece quererla- Contesto Emma tranquilamente

Mire como tiernamente Angelina arrullaba a mi hijo y como este poco a poco se quedaba dormido ante la atenta mirada de tres mujeres.

-Ten Emma- Dijo mi morena dándole al bebe- Nosotras ya nos vamos.

-Pasen un buen rato- Contesto Emma

Me acerque a ella la abracé y le dije en el oído "_Tenemos pendiente una película"_

Salimos del edificio, nos subimos en el auto de mi aun pareja y arrancamos a una cafetería con estilo de los 60´s.

-Nunca había venido aquí- Dije tomándole la mano a Angelina y entrando al pintoresco lugar.

-El lugar es nuevo, tienen unas malteadas fabulosas y un rockola con muchas buenas canciones.

-Parece que para ser un lugar nuevo lo conoces muy bien- Agregue con una punzada de celos al imaginarme a Angie con otra.

En ese instante mi vieja amiga y ex amante Ruby salió de la puerta que seguro daba a la cocina y se acercó a Angelina saludándola con más emoción de lo normal.

-Es bueno verte malvada y obviamente a ti también Angie- Dijo Ruby

-Lo mismo digo Ruby, la verdad es que no sabía que trabajabas aquí- Contesté con falsa amabilidad

-Alguien tiene que cuidar los intereses de Maléfica ¿no es así morena?- Contesto la pelirroja pasando su mano por la melena de mi Angelina.

Carraspee disimuladamente y presioné la mano de Angie para indicarle que me sentía bastante incomoda.

-Nos vamos a sentar Ruby por favor ¿podrías mandar a una mesera?-Dijo Angelina apartando la mano de Ruby educadamente.

La pelirroja asintió y nos indicó donde estaba una mesa disponible, nos sentamos y me cruce de manos.

-¿Qué pasa Regina?- Pregunto mi compañera- Te notó ¿enojada?

Me la pensé dos veces antes de contestar, pero no pude evitar soltar lo que sentía.

-Enojada no, pero ¿podrías decirme que mierda haces coqueteando con Ruby?- Gruñí en voz baja

Angelina soltó una risa que solo ayudo para hacerme sentir peor.

-¿Estas celosa? -Dijo la morena- En serio no sabes cómo me alagan tus celos, pero créeme que estas equivocada, Ruby es mi socia… este negocio es mío y de ella, es por eso que lo conozco antes que todos y obviamente es por eso que tengo contacto con Ruby.

Cubrí con las manos mi rostro y solté un suspiro de alivio, no podía creer que dudara de la mujer que más cariño y comprensión me había mostrado en todos estos meses, me disculpe mil veces con Angelina y no deje de decirle que yo era una tonta por haber pensado cosas que no.

-Está bien Regina, tus celos me dan esperanza- Dijo tomándome la mano- Si te provoco eso significa que sientes algo por mí, no todo está perdido.

-¿Por qué todo habría de estar perdido? Pregunte algo confundida

-Emma regreso, se está quedando en tu casa, tus amigos son sus amigos, obviamente me siento amenazada- Confesó la morena- No quiero perderte, pero tampoco quiero ser egoísta y tenerte a mi lado solo porque te… Amo.

Empecé a respirar rápidamente al escuchar las últimas palabras de Angelina y no pude evitar ponerme roja por su confesión.

-yo… bueno… yo no sé… no quiero decir algo… me refiero- Empecé a balbucear

-Basta Regina- Soltó Angelina con una sonrisa amarga- No lo dije para que me correspondas, yo sé que pasa en tu vida y pienso esperarte toda la vida, ¿me entiendes?

-Eres muy buena para mi Angelina, no te merezco.

-Basta, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que nuestra noche sea amarga, yo solo quiero pasar un buen rato contigo, quiero beber un par de malteadas y quiero comer una hamburguesa contigo ¿te gusta la idea?

Asentí y dejé que ella ordenara por ambas, la comida llego bastante rápido, a simple vista todo parecía demasiado delicioso, pero al probarlo me di cuenta que delicioso se quedaba corto, la comida era más que rica, por mucho era la mejor hamburguesa y malteada que había comido en toda mi vida.

El tiempo se nos pasó volando y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era media noche, así que salimos del fabuloso lugar y nos dirigimos a mi departamento.

-Me la he pasado muy bien cariño- Dijo Angelina cuando estuvimos frente a mi puerta- Debo buscarme más horas libres para estar contigo.

-Si debes hacerlo- Conteste dándole un beso y girándome para abrir la puerta.

-Te amo Regina, ten bonita noche.

Esperé a que Angelina desapareciera por el elevador y cuando paso cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella analizando las palabras de hace unos segundos.

-Así que te lo dijo- Escuche decir a Emma desde la oscuridad del departamento.

-Lo dijo- Susurre- Pero yo no le conteste.

-¿Es por qué aún me amas a mí?

-No, no es por eso- Dije apenas con voz audible.

-¿Entonces Regina, porque no le contestaste a Angelina?

-Porque si le decía que yo también la amo estoy segura que nunca más me podría separar de ella- Confesé.

-Mierda-Soltó Emma acercándose a mí- Justo ahora me doy cuenta que en verdad te estoy perdiendo y no quiero eso porque te amo, pero si tu felicidad está a lado de Maléfica por favor deja de amarme y vete con ella.

-Sería más fácil olvidarte que dejar de amarte Emma- Dije abrazando a mi rubia- Esto está muy jodido, me siento muy confundida… no puedo amarlas a las dos.

-Solo dilo Regina, solo di que me amas y te juro que me quedo, solo necesito saber que mi lucha no va a ser en vano- Me dijo Emma en el oído- Vamos amor dilo.

-Te amo Emma, pero no puedo hacer nada que lastime a Angelina.

-Yo lo sé, no se lo merece, pero tampoco yo me merezco que me rechaces sin antes haberlo intentando ¿no crees?- Contesto Emma dejando pequeños besos en mi cuello.

-Sedúceme Emma- Jadee dejándome llevar por sus besos

-Para cuando nuestro siguiente aniversario llegue volverás a estar perdidamente enamorada de mí… Te lo prometo.

Emma se separó de mí y con una tierna sonrisa se subió al estudio donde aún seguía durmiendo.

**Se vienen cosas de celos, competencia pero sobre todo amor. Lo se los triángulos amorosos son dolorosos (al final uno pierde) pero es necesario para el giro de la historia.**

**Ahora si quiero agradecer a todas las que se toman un minuto para dejarme un comentario, agregarme a favoritos y ponerme en alertas... en serio son las mejores lectoras del mundo. Esta capitulo esta dedicado a mi auto-nombrada manager Mary Montoya; se que te prometí una aparición en este capitulo pero créeme que lo estoy guardando para un momento especial... tenme un poco de paciencia. **

**Chicas si les gustaría leer algo en especial (cualquier cosa, en esta u otra historia) por favor no dejen de pedírmela en los mensajes o por FB.**

**El siguiente capitulo se viene cargadito de Amor y SweatSEx ¿sera Emma/Regina o sera Angelina/Regina? dejen sus teorías ya saben donde... en los sensuales reviews.**

**Ohhhh si aprovecho para decir que si juntamos +10 reviews actualizaré antes de que la semana termine asi que Let´s Go! **


	6. Chapter 6

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_Emma se separó de mí y con una tierna sonrisa se subió al estudio donde aún seguía durmiendo._

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, me puse la bata de seda gris y caminé al cuarto de Henry, me asome en su cuna y mi pequeño sonrió al verme ahí, lo cargue y juntos bajamos hasta la cocina para poder preparar el desayuno.

-Tu eres el único en mi corazón- Dije poniendo a mi hijo en su silla mecedora.

Me giré hacia la estufa y antes de empezar a preparar coloque el IPod en las bocinas de la cocina, puse mi Playlist y la música de Rihanna invadió suavemente el ambiente.

Empecé con algo de café, después cocine varias sincronizadas, luego corte un poco de fruta y la bañe con miel, los pasos de Emma ya sonaban en la escaleras indicándome que mi rubia estaba a punto de bajar.

-Hoy es un buen día Henry- Le dije a mi pequeño dejándole un besito en la nariz.

Puse todo en la mesa mientras Emma me veía desde el marco de la puerta.

-Señora Mills no sabe que sensual se ve en esa bata- Dijo rodeándome por la espalda y aspirando el aroma de mi cuello.

-Emma, basta- Conteste riendo- Henry nos está viendo.

Las dos volteamos hacia nuestro bebe que nos miraba haciendo algunos pucheros.

-Ohh no mi amor, no llores- Soltó Emma acercándose al bebe- Yo solo estaba abrazando a mamá, solo eso campeón.

Ella lo cargo y en ese momento Henry empezó a llorar como si no existiera un mañana, sus gritos podrían escucharse en todo el edificio y sus lágrimas rodaban una tras otra sobre su carita.

-Vamos hombrecito no llores, estas con mamá- Le decía Emma intentando calmarlo.

Algunos segundos después el timbre del departamento sonó, salí de la cocina y camine para abrirle la puerta a una radiante Angelina.

-No te esperaba Angie- Dije asombrada por su visita.

-Lo se cariño, yo quise sorprenderlos-Dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Henry y Emma están en la cocina- Solté para prevenir algún mal momento.

Caminamos juntas hasta aquella habitación y mi morena se dio cuenta del berrinche que Henry estaba haciendo.

-Buenos días Emma- Dijo Angelina cortésmente- ¿puedo cargar al bebe?

-Está llorando, deja lo tranquilizo y te lo doy- Contesto Emma como si tuviera todo bajo control.

-Vamos, deja lo intento- Respondió Maléfica con una sincera sonrisa.

Emma suspiro resignada y le puso en los brazos a un llorón Henry.

-¿Qué pasa mi pequeño caballero?- Dijo Angelina en voz melosa hacia mi hijo- No llores amor mío, por favor no lo hagas angelito.

Y como si de magia se tratara Henry dejo de llorar y empezó a sonreír como si el berrinche de hace unos segundos hubiera sido solo una ilusión. Emma y yo nos miramos confundidas y nos unimos a ellos en la mesa.

-No sabía que eras buena con los bebes- Gruño Emma mientras comía su fruta.

-Henry es el primer bebe con el que convivo, supongo que le caigo bien- Contestos Angie.

-Soy su madre, se supone que yo debería ser la que le cae bien- Soltó Emma dando un puñetazo en la mesa y soltando algunas lágrimas.

Angelina la miro con esa mirada que expresaba comprensión y apoyo, se acercó a ella y le puso a Henry en las manos.

-Tal vez debería irme- Susurro mi morena.

-No, no te vayas por favor- Me apresure a decir- Por favor desayunemos tranquilamente.

Continuamos el desayuno con la música de mi IPod de fondo, cada quien sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Todo estuvo delicioso cariño- Comento Angelina logrando que Emma tensara la mandíbula al escucharla- Me tengo que ir a trabajar, pero por favor acepta cenar conmigo.

Me apresure a masticar y tragar para poderle contestar pero una rápida Emma me gano.

-Claro que cenaremos contigo, los tres estaremos listos a las 8:00 pm- Dijo mi rubia

Angelina soltó una pequeña risita y asintió amablemente con la cabeza, se levantó de la mesa y antes de salir del departamento nos dijo:

-Será mejor que invitemos a los demás

Nos quedamos nuevamente solos los tres en silencio, incluso Henry podía sentir que no era momento para hacer un berrinche.

-La invitación era para mí- Dije con fingida tranquilidad

-Lo se

-Entonces ¿por qué demonios la arruinaste?- Pregunte entre cerrando los ojos

-¡Ey! Sin malas palabras, Henry está aquí- Contesto Emma como si nada le importara

-Contéstame Emma Charming- Gruñí

-En primera, técnicamente sigo siendo tu señora así que mi apellido es Mills soy Emma Mills, en segunda me apunte porque si pretendo seducirte no voy a dejar que tengas "saliditas" a solas con Angelina labios perfectos.

-No presiones las cosas Emma.

-Yo solo trato de recuperar a mi familia, solo eso Regina- Dijo mi rubia dulcemente- Perdón si mis métodos no son los mejores pero lo único que me importa es tenerlos de vuelta ¿Viste como Henry prefiere a Maléfica?- Agrego con la voz quebrada

-Ella ha estado mucho tiempo con él- Conteste intentando justificarla

-Y yo no, ese es el problema, fue una mala decisión irme a otro continente para estudiar pero lo hice, ya no puedo regresar el tiempo.

-Nos abandonaste- Susurre recordando aquel día en el que Emma se fue.

-Sentía que todo me sobrepasaba, tú me habías dado casa, te habías hecho cargo de un hijo que no lleva tu sangre, nos movíamos en tu auto, eras la nueva presidenta de una empresa… ¡Mierda! Y yo solo era una rubia idiota que se había embarazado de un estúpido descerebrado.

-Emma…- Intente decir pero ella rápidamente continuo.

-Tú te merecías algo mejor que yo, es por eso que tome la decisión de irme y prepararme para estar a tu altura y lo hice Regina- Dijo tomando mis manos por encima de la mesa- En este tiempo he sido la mejor de la clase, he cursado materias que son de años posteriores y seguramente me graduare un par de años antes.

-Seguro tienes a alguien en Londres- Dije suplicando internamente que la respuesta fuera un "NO"

-Me sentía sola Regina… Lo siento- Dijo rompiendo en llanto y arrodillándose ante mí.

-Tu profesora ¿Ingrid?- Pregunte apretándome el tabique de la nariz con dos dedos.

-Si- Respondió apenas con voz audible- ¿Te lo dijo Sidney?

-¡Por supuesto que me lo dijo Sidney!- Grite logrando que Henry se sobre saltara

-Me lo imaginaba, me di cuenta que me espiaba desde el momento en el que lo mandaste.

-Basta, no pienso seguir con esta plática- Dije levantándome de la mesa y caminando con Henry hacia la sala.

-¡¿Y si decido quedarme?!- Grito Emma desde la cocina- ¿Qué va a pasar si decido quedarme?

-Decídelo y después hablamos de eso- Conteste dando la plática por terminada.

.

.

.

-¡Regina tu teléfono suena!- Escuche que Emma gritaba desde la parte de abajo del departamento.

-Puedes contestarlo, me estoy bañando- Dije arrepintiéndome casi al instante.

Rápidamente me enjuague el shampoo de mi cabello y me cubrí con una toalla, cuidadosamente me asome por las escaleras justo en el momento en el que Emma estaba colgando.

-Era tu amiga Mary Montoya- Dijo agitando el celular- La invité a nuestra cena de hoy.

-Eres muy amable mi querida esposa, seguro eso le encantaba a Ingrid de ti- Gruñí logrando que los celos que estaba conteniendo por fin explotaran.

-¡Regina!- Grito Emma pero yo no le hice caso y corrí nuevamente a la ducha.

Abrí el grifo del agua y sin esperar la temperatura adecuada me metí, en seguida Emma entro al baño y con todo y ropa se unió a mí en la ducha.

-¡Emma! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Lárgate de aquí- Dije cubriéndome.

-¿Crees que Ingrid significo algo para mí?- Dijo acorralándome con su cuerpo- ¡Contéstame!

-Si te metiste con ella supongo que sí.

-Las veces que me acosté con ella pensaba únicamente en ti Regina.

-¿Y se supone que esa es tu excusa? No debo sentirme celosa porque mientras te cogías a una sexy maestra pensabas en mi- Conteste intentando zafarme de su agarre

-Tú tampoco desperdiciaste el tiempo mi querida señora Mills.

-¡Cállate idiota!- Grite dándole una cachetada a la rubia

-¡Traidora infiel!- Dijo Emma devolviéndome el golpe

Sin importar que el agua quemaba nuestra piel nos tomamos del cabello y empezamos a golpearnos.

-¡Lamento el día en que te conocí Emma Charming!- Gruñí mordiéndole el hombro para que ella me soltara el cabello.

-¡Soy Mills, Emma Mills! Además yo odio el día en el que acepte tus estúpidas clases de sexualidad- Contesto mi rubia mientras se limpiaba unas gotas de sangre del labio inferior.

-¡Lárgate de mi vida Rubia estúpida!- Dije poniendo un poco de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Apuesto a que esto te ha excitado Regina- Me dijo con voz ronca causada por los gritos.

-Largo Charming- Susurre sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo con toda esa ropa mojada se pegaba a mí.

Emma ignoro mi amenaza y como si no necesitara permiso introdujo un dedo en mi centro, con su ya desarrollada habilidad dibujo círculos en mi clítoris y lentamente me llevo a un orgasmo que no tuvo la necesidad de penetración.

-Admite que te excito como nadie más- Gruño en mi oído- Vamos acéptalo.

-Lárgate de mí baño Emma- Dije después de recuperarme del repentino orgasmo.

Salimos del baño envueltas en una toalla y entramos en nuestra habitación sin hacer ruido para evitar que Henry quien se encontraba en su cuarto se despertara.

-Nunca vamos a superar esto si cada vez que intentamos hablar terminamos peleando- Dijo Emma quitándose la ropa empapada- Así es que no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

No le conteste y seguí mi rutina post-baño sin hacerle caso a su presencia, me cepille el cabello, me puse crema en cada parte de mi cuerpo y me vestí con algo simple.

-Regina habla conmigo, vamos amor… no puedes olvidar cuanto nos amamos de la noche a la mañana.

Suspire resignada y me senté en la cama a lado de una Emma que temblaba de frío.

-Ve al estudio, ponte ropa seca y te espero en la sala- Dije antes de salir de la habitación.

Algunos minutos después mi esposa bajo hasta la sala con ropa limpia y seca, se sentó a mi lado y tomo la copa de sidra que le ofrecí.

-Es muy temprano para beber ¿no crees?- Dijo Emma dándole un sorbo a su trago.

-El alcohol siempre nos pone más sinceras.

-Bueno directo al punto- Agrego mi rubia- Quiero que volvamos a ser como antes, quiero que vivamos nuestro amor como cuando nos conocimos en la preparatoria… cuando nos casamos.

-Yo quiero lo mismo… pero no es posible- Confesé- Ahora tengo algo con Angelina y bueno pues contigo nada es seguro.

-Te hice una promesa Regina y pienso cumplirla, lo juro-Contestó Emma- Pienso seducirte y enamorarte como lo hiciste tu conmigo.

-No quiero lastimar a Angelina, ella no lo merece, además la quiero.

-Lo se… mierda sé que quieres a la mujer labios perfectos, pero a mí me amas, no te confundas- Dijo Emma acercando lentamente su cara a la mía.

-No te creas tan especial rubia- Dije alejándome de ella.

-De acuerdo- Contesto sonriendo- Pero recuerda que no es lo mismo gratitud que el amor.

Mi rubia se levantó del sillón cuando el llanto de Henry sonó rompiendo el momento de sus madres, ella subió para checar que todo estuviera bien, y unos segundos después ambos bajaron con las cosas listas para salir.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos comprar sushi y llevarlo a mi casa para comer con mis hermanos ¿Te nos unes?

Sonreí al escuchar la idea y acepte sin pensarlo dos veces, si hay algo a lo que no me puedo resistir es a una tarde con mis encantadores amigos.

Nos subimos al Beetle y después de pasar a comprar una charola llena de rollos de sushi arrancamos hasta la casa Charming, llegamos rápidamente pues a pesar de que aún seguía la fiesta de Storybrook el tráfico no estaba pesado.

-¡Malvada!- Grito James al abrir la puerta- Que bueno que estas aquí.

-Yo también me alegro de verte hermano- Dijo Emma con ironía.

-Vamos pequeña no te pongas celosa, me alegra verte a ti y a mi pequeño también- Agrego el rubio ayudando a Emma a cargar a Henry- Pasen, en la sala esta Philip y Aurora, seguramente Mary Margaret no tarda en llegar.

Pasamos y nos unimos a mis amigos quienes estaban jugando _Xbox_, nos sentamos en el sillón largo y dejamos la charola de comida en la mesa de centro.

-Sushi, que rico- Dijo Aurora después de saludarnos- Quedaría perfecto con algo de jugo de arándano.

-Yo voy por el- Agrego Philip- No empiecen sin mí.

Nuestra tarde paso demasiado agradable, comimos y los hombres junto con Henry en sus piernas jugaron por varias horas mientras Aurora, Emma y yo platicábamos de lo que haríamos para el final de la semana libre.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo- Dijo Emma- Angelina nos invitó a todos a cenar.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos ante la atenta mirada de Aurora quien no pudo reprimir una risita.

-¿Es en serio? Que amable de su parte, pero debemos avisarle a Mary, a Killian y a Tink ¿no?- Comento mi cuñada.

-No olviden a Elsa y a Kristoff- Conteste resignada por la masiva invitación.

-Pues no se diga más, en este momento les mando un WhatsApp y listo, les diré que los esperamos aquí a las 7:30 para estar en el lugar que la señorita labios perfectos nos diga a las 8:00.

-Yo le diré a Mary Montoya que nos vea aquí también, no olvides que la invitaste también.

Me aleje de ellas y marque el número de quien fue mi amiga en aquel campamento.

_-¡Hey Mary!- Dije cuando contesto- Tengo entendido que Emma te invito a cenar con nosotros hoy._

_-Regina, es bueno oírte y así es tu esposa me dijo que estoy invitada._

_-Genial pues te espero en la casa Charming a las siete y media, te mando la dirección en un mensaje ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Perfecto morena, te veo en un rato ahí, besos._

Colgué y regrese justo para escuchar que todos habían aceptado la invitación.

-Solo espero que esto salga bien- Susurre solo para mí.

La hora en la que acordamos vernos con los demás llego junto con mis puntuales amigos, cada uno con su auto se dirigió a la cafetería de Angelina.

-¿Y de donde se conocen tú y mi esposa?- Pregunto Emma a Mary Montoya que se había ido con nosotras.

-Nos conocimos en un campamento hace varios años y bueno ahora que vine de vacaciones a Storybrook la encontré de nuevo.

-Mmm ya veo, bueno pues me alegra conocerte.

El resto del camino siguió entre relatos de aquel campamento haciendo que el viaje fuera demasiado rápido.

-Hemos llegado- Dije apagando el motor- Esta es la cafetería de Angelina y Ruby.

Todos entramos al lugar y nos reunimos en la mesa que Maléfica nos tenía preparada, después de los saludos cordiales nos sentamos y ordenamos varias hamburguesas y malteadas.

-Tengo que poner algo en esa rockola- Dijo una emocionada Mary Margaret.

Mi cuñada se levantó y puso canciones de los 70´s haciéndonos entrar en ambiente.

-Vamos a bailar malvada- Me dijo Angelina llevándome al centro donde varias personas bailaban al ritmo de _Donna Summer. _

Como si hubiéramos nacido en aquellas épocas bailamos con una soltura que desconocía, nos reíamos cuando algún paso nos fallaba y nos abrazábamos si era necesario.

-Te amo Regina- Me susurro cuando la canción termino- Eres muy especial para mí.

-Y tú para mí- Conteste sinceramente.

-¿Puedo bailar con mi mejor amiga?- Dijo James tomándome del brazo.

Angelina se separó de nosotros con una sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa donde estaba Emma sola, pues hasta Henry estaba bailando con Elsa y Kristoff.

Cuando las vi hablando juntas un frio sudor recorrió mi espalda y sin querer pise a James.

-No eres muy buena bailarina ehhh- Dijo Killian cuando se dio cuenta de mi error.

Me reí sin apartar la vista de aquellas mujeres y mi mundo colapso cuando las vi dándose la mano como si hubieran sellado un trato.

Cuando nos cansamos y dejamos de bailar regresamos a la mesa y seguimos comiendo de lo que aún nos quedaba.

-Cerramos en media hora- Dijo Ruby uniéndose a nuestra mesa- Pero podemos seguir aquí el resto de la noche, en cuanto a Henry no se preocupen lo podemos recostar en el sofá cama de la oficina.

Todos me miraron esperando una respuesta, no pude dejar de soltar una carcajada al darme cuenta que la diversión de la noche dependía enteramente de mi decisión.

-Pues saquen un par de botellas porque seguimos la fiesta- Dije logrando que todos gritaran y se rieran.

Cuando los clientes se fueron, Ruby saco una botella de tequila y varios vasos para shots, mientras todos tomaban su primera ronda Angelina me indico donde estaba la oficina.

-Aquí mi pequeño caballero estará tranquilo- Dijo mientras acomodaba a Henry- No creo que se despierte.

-Que te dijo Emma hace rato- Solté ignorando sus últimas palabras.

Mi morena sonrió casi como si supiera que le iba a preguntar eso.

-Me dijo que iba a luchar por recuperar a su familia y que nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir.

-Ohhh…- Solo logre decir.

-No te preocupes Regina, yo te amo y no pienso dejarle el camino tan fácil a Emma, no quiero que te vuelva a lastimar- Dijo tomándome de la mano para salir de la oficina.

-Y yo no quiero lastimarte a ti.

-Cuando me de cuenta de que Emma realmente va a dar todo de sí para estar contigo y cuando esté segura de que nunca más te volverá a lastimar en ese momento yo me alejaré de tu vida- Dijo mientras me guiaba de nuevo a la fiesta- Porque te amo.

-Hey aquí estas- Dijo Montoya al verme- Todos te esperan.

-Angelina déjame presentarte a Mary Montoya, una vieja amiga.

-Mucho gusto Mary, espero que seamos amigas igual.

**Primero quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar y por no poner la escena SweatSex que les prometí pero creanme que la tengo planeada para el siguiente capitulo.**

**Ahora bien quiero dedicar este capitulo a todas y cada una de la chicas que me dejan sus fabulosos comentarios, les juro que es por ustedes que sigo con esta historia.**

**Aclaro que el personaje de "Mary Montoya" es obviamente nuestra conocida amiga Mary Montoya quien ademas de ser fiel seguidora de Seducida y Seduciendote también es mi Manager.**

**En fin me gustaría saber si les gusto este capitulo pero sobre todo quiero saber que es lo que esperan para los siguientes, todas las ideas son bienvenidas.**

**El próximo capitulo lo subiré en cuanto lleguemos a mas de 10 comentarios, asi que ¡Let´s go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_-Mucho gusto Mary, espero que seamos amigas igual._

Después de presentar a Mary y a Angelina, salimos del pasillo y nos unimos a los demás en lo que se había convertido en una fiesta como en los viejos tiempos.

-Aquí estas malvada- Dijo Aurora tomándome de la mano y llevándome a la mesa- Todas nos beberemos unos shots.

-De acuerdo, pero solo unos pocos porque tengo que manejar- Conteste aceptando el trago de tequila.

-Bueno, pues yo brindo por el verdadero amor- Dijo Elsa mirándome a mí y a Emma.

Dijimos "salud" luego chupamos un limón, nos bebimos todo el tequila y gruñimos al sentir como el alcohol pasaba por nuestras gargantas.

-Mierda justo como en la preparatoria- Dijo Tink a la vez que se servía un trago más.

-Me hubiera gustado estar ahí- Agrego Angelina abrazándome ante la atenta mirada de Emma- Pero bueno las cosas son así.

-Si hubieras estado en la prepa con nosotros, las cosas serían muy diferentes aquí- Dijo Killian quien también estaba bebiendo de más- Seguramente nuestra malvada seguiría soltera o mejor aún casada contigo.

-Killian- Dije mirándolo con reproche- Por favor no hables de eso.

-Es cierto Regina y lo sabes- Agrego el moreno- Pero bueno no es el momento de hablarlo, en eso tienes razón.

La ligera tensión del momento se disipo y la fiesta continuo por varias horas más.

-Montoya- Dije a mi vieja amiga que estaba muy entretenida hablando con Angelina- Emma y yo ya nos vamos ¿quieres que te pasemos a dejar a tu hotel?

-Oh Regi gracias, pero no es necesario- Dijo con una sincera sonrisa- Me voy a quedar un rato más y Philip se ofreció para llevarme, su casa está cerca de donde me estoy quedando.

-Entiendo, entonces espero verte antes de que la fiesta de Storybrook terminé- Dije a modo de despedida.

Emma salió de la cafetería con Henry en brazos y yo los seguí unos pasos atrás, nos subimos al Beetle y arrancamos hasta nuestro departamento.

-Disfruto mucho estas salidas- Dijo Emma posando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo manejaba- No puedo imaginarme lejos de aquí nuevamente.

-No entiendo Emma, eso significa que…

-Me quedo Regina, haré los trámites para cambiarme a la universidad de Storybrook, además tu padre me ofreció un puesto en Industrias Mills.

Un calor raro invadió mi pecho y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, las manos me sudaban y un pequeño temblor empezó a rondar en mi cuerpo.

-Entonces tu idea de recuperarnos va en serio- Susurre aun sonriendo

-Nunca he estado más segura de mi decisión.

Llegamos al departamento y en silencio recostamos a Henry en su habitación, le dimos un beso en la frente y salimos con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo.

-Hoy hace mucho frio- Dije antes de que mi rubia entrara en el estudio- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Ella no contesto y se limitó a tomarme de la mano y guiarme hasta nuestro cuarto, entramos y después de colocarnos la pijama nos acostamos en la amplia cama.

-No puedo dormir ¿Estas despierta?- Pregunto Emma después de varios minutos en silencio

-Si nena, yo tampoco puedo dormir- Susurre mirando a la oscuridad- ¿Quieres hablar?

-Claro- Contesto mi mujer antes de que un gran silencio nos abrazara.

-¿Por qué Emma?- Pregunte rompiendo el incómodo silencio- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarte?

-Regina- Jadeo mi rubia intentando controlar las lágrimas.

-¿Sabes? Cuando te fuiste no supe que hacer con mi vida, mi cuerpo rogaba por sentir el tuyo, mis labios por besarte y mis ojos por verte, cuando cruzaste esa puerta mi alma se fue contigo… Yo juraba que te hacía feliz.

Lo sonidos del llanto de Emma sonaban por el cuarto y como un reflejo encendí la lámpara de luz tenue.

-Me haces feliz, te juro que lo haces amor, pero yo la cague.

-Te di todo ¿no fue suficiente?- Pregunte ahogando un suspiro.

-Claro que lo fue amor- Dijo volteándose y mirándome a los ojos- Quisiera arrancar todo el dolor que te he causado, perdóname.

-Odio amarte- Susurre acercándome a sus labios- Y odio querer perdonarte.

-Solo necesito tu mirada en mí para ser feliz- Dijo y corto el espacio entre nosotras con un suave beso.

Y nos besamos, como si fuera la primera vez, probando tímidamente cada centímetro de nuestras bocas, saboreando los gemidos que se nos escapaban y tratando de memorizar el momento.

-Mi pequeña rubia- Dije colocándome sobre ella- Eres mi cielo y mi infierno.

-Desde ahora todo será perfecto… porque te lo mereces Regina- Contesto y nuevamente nos besamos como cuando éramos dos colegialas jugando a ser mayores.

Metí mi fría mano dentro del jersey que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Emma, toque su piel y con mucho cuidado empecé a besar su vientre mientras lentamente le quitaba la incómoda prenda.

-Estas temblando nena- Dije sintiendo los espasmos de mi esposa.

-Ámame Regina, soy tuya- Susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.

No pude dejar de sentir que todo estaba bien, justo como debía de estar, me sentía plena y sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto… con Emma.

Me deshice de mi camisón de seda y seguí besando el cuerpo de quien aún seguía siendo mi esposa, subí hasta llegar a su cuello y le susurre en el oído:

-No existe nadie más que tu nena.

Pegue nuestras frentes y empecé a mover mi sexo sobre el de ella, aun nos cubría la ropa interior creando un deseo mayor por sentirnos más cerca.

Nuestras bragas estaban completamente empapadas y ya era imposible continuar con ellas puestas, así que con gran destreza le quite a Emma las suyas y después arranque las mías aventándolas a algún rincón de nuestro cuarto.

-Que rico se siente- Jadeo Emma sobre mi boca.

Sonreí y continué con los movimientos haciendo un ruido delicioso que llenaba el silencio del lugar, poco a poco aumente el ritmo y me atreví a meter dos dedos en mi rubia arrancándole un grito al momento.

-Quiero tocarte- Dijo Emma con dificultad.

Me apoye sobre la cama con una mano y con la otra le tome la suya guiándola hasta mi sexo para que pudiera hacer algo por mí.

Y de esa forma las dos estábamos unidas como si fuéramos una sola, mi cuerpo era suyo y el de ella era mío, éramos un ser perfecto en esos momentos y podría jurar que hasta los mismos dioses estaban celosos de la perfección de nuestra unión.

Y juntas después de varios besos, caricias y excitantes movimientos llegamos al orgasmo más dulce que habíamos tenido, los jadeos y grititos de las dos inundaron la habitación y las gotas de sudor resbalaban por nuestros aun unidos cuerpos.

Lentamente saque mis dedos del interior de Emma, mientras ella un estaba dentro de mí, me apoye sobre la cama con mis antebrazos y me deje llevar por el toque de mi rubia.

Pasaron segundos o quizás minutos cuando mi segundo orgasmo llego sin previo aviso logrando que me desplomara a un lado de Emma mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Te amo Regina- Dijo mi esposa mientras nos cubría con el edredón de la cama.

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña rubia- Conteste dándole un beso y dejándome arrullar por los latidos de su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos al escuchar por el monitor de bebe los balbuceos de Henry, sonreímos al vernos juntas y después de cubrirnos cada quien con una bata caminamos hasta donde se encontraba nuestro hijo.

-Mi príncipe está despierto- Dije sacándolo de la cuna y dándole un beso de buenos días.

-Hey- Protesto Emma- Yo aún no tengo mi beso y eso que te vi primero.

Me acerque a ella y la bese sobre esos labios que sabía me pertenecían solo a mí.

-Nos queda este fin de semana antes de que tenga que regresar a trabajar ¿Qué quieren hacer?

-Podemos ir a tu casa en Cancún ¿no?

-Es buena idea nena, podemos avisarle a los demás y pasar un fin de semana en la playa.

Pasamos la mañana desayunando tranquilamente, ayudando a Henry a que rompiera su record gateando y llamando a todos para que estuvieran listos para viajar a Cancún.

-¿Le dirás a Angelina?- Me pregunto cuidadosamente

-Supongo que es lo correcto.

Saque mi celular y marque el número de quien podría decirse que aún seguía siendo mi amante.

_-Malvada, que bueno es oírte- _Dijo al otro lado del móvil

_-Angie te marco para invitarte este fin a mi casa en Cancún- _Conteste sonriendo al escuchar su amable voz.

_-Ohhh me encantaría, pero se viene el cierre de la fiesta de Storybrook y además quede de despedir a tu amiga Mary Montoya este Domingo._

_-Ya veo, bueno pues si tus planes cambian háblame y te paso la dirección._

_-Con gusto cariño, espero que la pasen muy bien…te amo._

_-Besos Angie, bye- _Dije y colgué

-¿La señorita labios perfecto no va a ir?- Pregunto Emma con fingido desinterés

-Angelina- Dije remarcando su nombre- Tiene mucho trabajo y no puede, pero no importa el plan aun funciona sin ella.

-Debes hablar con ella sobre… nosotras.

-Lo sé- Afirme con una sonrisa triste- Lo haré cuando regresemos de México.

Mis padres llegaron junto con las primeras horas de la tarde, seguidos de los hermanos Charming junto con sus parejas Mary Margaret y Aurora, poco después entraron al departamento Elsa y Kristoff y al último Tinker y Killian.

-No sabía que irían con nosotros Henry- Le dijo Killian a mi padre.

-Oh no, este viaje es solo para ustedes, Cora y yo solo venimos a decirles que el Jet de Industrias Mills está listo para que viajen mañana a primera hora.

-Eres el mejor Henry- Volvió a decir Killian a mi padre pero ahora pasándole una cerveza para que la chocaran.

El departamento estaba lleno de personas y de maletas pues habíamos acordado que sería mejor que todos se quedaran aquí para salir juntos al aeropuerto.

Cuando la hora de comer llego mi padre ordeno hamburguesas y papas fritas para todos y mientras esperábamos al repartidor los hombres incluido mi padre y el pequeño Henry se pusieron a jugar_ Xbox._

-¿Emma y tú..?- Pregunto mi madre logrando captar la atención de Mary Margaret y Tinker que estaban cerca de nosotras.

-Estamos en eso, no quiero apresurar las cosas- Dije cortante.

-El amor verdadero no se puede negar- Dijo Elsa uniéndose a nuestra plática- Lo que tenías con Angelina era todo menos amor.

-No abrumen a mi esposa- Agrego Emma pasándome un vaso con sidra de manzana- Este fin de semana es para olvidarnos de todos los problemas, no para recordarlos.

Y así de feliz siguió nuestra tarde, todos comimos y bebimos entre risas, los malos chistes de James y las sonrisas de Henry que nos robaban un suspiro a todos.

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos- Dijo mi madre dándole un beso a su nieto y quitándole el control del videojuego a mi padre- No se duerman tarde porque mañana tienen que volar.

-Claro Ma, los veo el Lunes- Conteste acompañándolos a la puerta- Los amo.

Me volví a unir a mis amigos que ahora se encontraban jugando con Henry intentando convencerlo de que gateara hacia su lado.

-Si Henry si viene conmigo significa que soy su tío favorito- Dijo James mientras lo llamaba moviendo sus dedos.

-No lo creo hermano, el pequeño sabe que yo soy su favorito- Agrego Philip chiflándole como si fuera un perrito.

-Que tontos son- Dijo Aurora uniéndose al juego- El prefiere unos brazos femeninos.

Me reí al ver como mi hijo gateaba hacia su madre biológica que solo lo miraba con profunda ternura, ella lo recibió con un cálido abrazo he hizo que todos en la sala bufaran decepcionados.

-Eso es trampa, Emma y Regina no deberían jugar- Dijo Kristoff mientras le pasaba un billete a Elsa.

-¿Una ronda más de cervezas?- Pregunto Killian desde la cocina ajeno a las apuestas sobre mi hijo.

-Tráelas aquí capitán- Grito James tomando nuevamente el control del videojuego.

-Parece que me empieza a querer- Me dijo Emma que aun tenia a Henry en brazos.

-No seas tonta, él te ama- Conteste sentándome a su lado- Igual que yo.

-Perdón por interrumpir el bello momento familiar, pero ¿Cómo dormiremos?- Pregunto James sin separar la vista de la tele.

-Pondremos todos los cojines en el suelo y ahí pueden dormir los hombres, en los sillones dormiremos las mujeres y mi hijo estará en su mecedora- Dije como si fuera obvio.

-Genial- Contesto mi cuñado sin prestar más atención.

La noche cayó y todos nos acostamos en nuestro cómodo lugar.

-Estoy emocionado y no puedo dormir- Susurro James como niño chiquito- ¿Alguien más está despierto?

Nadie contesto y sentí lastimas por mi mejor amigo, así que solté un suspiro y hable con él.

-Yo estoy despierta- Dije en voz baja.

-Sabía que serías tu malvada, es más me alegra que seas tú.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte con curiosidad

-Porque tengo que decirte algo- Dijo callándose por un momento como si pensara lo que iba a decir.

-Suéltalo ya encantador.

-¿Recuerdas que soy tu padrino de bodas?- Pregunto bajando un poco más la voz.

-Claro que lo recuerdo tonto ¿Por qué?

-Porque prometí que iba a recordarte cuanto amas a mi hermana cuando tuvieras dudas y yo bueno…

-¿Crees que no la amo?- Susurre

-Deja que termine primero, no es eso, claro que sé que la amas y es ahí a donde quiero llegar, quiero agradecerte por hacerlo y por no necesitar de mi ayuda como padrino- Dijo riendo y haciéndome reír.

-Que cursis son- Agrego Philip- Pero ya dejen dormir.

Todos se rieron con las palabras de mi cuñado, haciéndonos ver a James y a mí que nuestra plática no había sido probada.

-Hasta mañana- Dijo Encantador- Cancún ahí te vamos.

**Tarde pero seguro, aqui les di la escena de SweatSex ¿Les gusto?  
>Para las seguidoras de ANgelina tengo que decirles que poco a poco va a ir saliendo de la historia, pero no se preocupen todos aqui tienen un final feliz.<br>Ahora bien, para las seguidoras de SwanQueen de esta historia quiero decirle que se vienen un par de capitulos de paz y amor... un poco de calma para la batalla final MUAJAJAJAJA!**

**Por último, lamento la demora del capitulo pero apenas hace unos dias logramos los 10 reviews, asi que para motivarlas quiero decirles que las que comenten podran decirme alguna "escena" que les gustaria leer en el siguiente capitulo y yo con gusto la pondré. **

**Ahora bien ya saben como es esto +10 reviews y actualizo**

**Pd. Terminando con SEDUCIENDOTE (aun faltan varios capitulos, tranquilas) me dedicaré a los One Shots asi es que se aceptan ideas. **


	8. Chapter 8

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_-Hasta mañana- Dijo Encantador- Cancún ahí te vamos. _

A la mañana siguiente todos nos levantamos a primera hora, tomamos nuestras maletas y nos subimos a la camioneta que nos llevaría hasta el aeropuerto.

-Estoy tan emocionado-Dijo James desde el asiento trasero- La última vez que estuvimos ahí Regina le pidió matrimonio a mi hermanita.

Sonreí al recordar aquel día, los nervios y la emoción de pedirle a Emma que fuera mi mujer por siempre.

-Estoy seguro que esta vez, todos se van a sorprender igual- Comento Elsa mirando a través de la ventana.

El viaje al aeropuerto fue demasiado divertido pues a pesar de la hora que era todos tenían energía de sobra.

-Aun falta una hora para abordar- Dijo Tinker mientras cargaba a mi hijo- Deberíamos aprovecharla para hacer los planes de estos días.

-Buena idea- Comente tomando mi IPad y haciéndole señas a los demás para que se sentaran frente a mi- Lo primero que haremos será instalarnos y descansar un poco.

-Podemos aprovechar el día en la alberca y en la playa- Agrego Mary Margaret- Y ya en la tarde arreglarnos para ir a comer.

-Que hermoso suena todo- Dijo Aurora con la ternura de siempre- Pero por favor debemos hacer una fogata en la noche, unos bocadillos y una buena botella de vino.

-Listo- Dije tomándole la mano a mi rubia- Ya tenemos planeado el día de hoy ¿Qué quieren hacer mañana?

-Malvada ¿recuerdas esa pequeña isla a la que tu papá nos llevaba cuando éramos unos niños?- Pregunto Killian

-Si la recuerdo, está a media hora de viaje si vamos en las motos acuáticas- Le dije a mi viejo amigo- Nadie la conoce aun.

-Henry y yo la descubrimos hace varios años- Empezó a decir Killian- Un día cuando yo era pequeño los Mills me invitaron a pasar las vacaciones con ellos, cuando llegamos a la casa en Cancún Henry me llevo a dar un paseo en su _Jet Ski _y después de varias horas de dar vueltas encontramos esa pequeña isla.

No pude evitar reír al escuchar aquella anécdota mientras que los demás escuchaban atentos como si de un cuento se tratara.

-Cuando llegaron a la casa gritaron…- Dije pero el moreno me interrumpió.

-¡Somos Piratas, hemos encontrado un tesoro!- Termino de decir soltando varias lágrimas.

Solté por un segundo la mano de mi mujer y me acerque a mi amigo para abrazarlo.

-Malvada tu, Cora y Henry han sido mi segunda familia, no tienes idea de cuanto los quiero- Dijo limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Hey tu eres parte de los Mills, no lo olvides mi querido Pirata- Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Podemos ir a esa isla?- Pregunto James.

-Claro que podemos, Papá y Killian hicieron un mapa para llegar más rápido- Conteste animada por la idea.

_-El Jet esta listo, podemos abordar y partir ahora mismo-_ Dijo el piloto de Industrias Mills.

Cuando escuchamos el aviso salimos de la sala de espera y abordamos el cómodo Jet de la empresa.

-Ten Regina, Henry se quedo dormido- Dijo Tinker después de una hora de vuelo.

-¿Cuánto falta?- Pregunto James mientras servía mimosas para todos.

-¿Falta mucho?- Le siguió Philip

-Les juro que si no llegamos en una hora más los tres estaremos demasiado ebrios- Agrego Kristoff dándole un sorbo a su trago.

_-En dos horas estaremos aterrizando_- Dijo el Capitán por los altavoces.

-Entendido- Contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Y como el Capitán había dicho dos horas mas tarde nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto del bello Cancún, tomando nuestras maletas y saliendo de aquel lugar sintiendo una oleada de calor al instante.

-Esa es la camioneta que nos va a llevar a la casa- Dijo Emma levantando un brazo para saludar al chofer.

Nos acercamos y después de acomodarnos arrancamos hasta la casa Mills, cuarenta minutos más tarde todos estábamos en la casa ya instalados.

-Chicas ustedes vayan a la alberca y nosotros les llevamos el almuerzo en un momento- Dijeron los hombres.

Salimos a la parte trasera de la casa y Tinker, Elsa, Mary Margaret y Aurora se metieron a la alberca junto con el pequeño Henry.

-Ese bikini se te ve hermoso- Le dije a Emma haciéndole una señal para que se tumbara en el mismo camastro que yo.

-Mi esposa me lo regalo.

-Tu esposa debe ser una mujer muy afortunada- Dije siguiéndole el juego- ¿Crees que podrías serle infiel conmigo?

-Se daría cuenta, ella es muy inteligente.

-Tengo un cuarto libre, que te parece si vas, te relajas y me esperas- Le susurre al oído logrando que soltara un diminuto jadeo.

-Quizás después del desayuno- Contesto mi rubia cuando los chicos llegaron con fruta picada, huevos con tocino y un par de jarras con jugo natural.

Las mujeres salieron de la alberca y se acercaron para picar algo, Henry aprovecho y metió mano en todos los platos.

-¿Por qué Henry tiene un cuarto para el solo y yo tengo que compartir con Elsa, Mary Margaret y Kristoff?- Pregunto James con un puchero.

-Porque Henry es el príncipe de la familia y se merece tener su propio espacio- Dije con obviedad- Además no quiero que se traume con lo que sus madres van a hacer este fin de semana.

Emma se atraganto con una uva cuando me escucho y me lanzo una mirada de timidez como las que me regalaba en la preparatoria.

-¡Basta!- Dijo mi cuñado tapándose los oídos- No quiero detalles, me quedo con la habitación compartida.

Todos nos reímos y seguimos almorzando tranquilamente, cuando terminamos nos recostamos en los camastros esperando que el tiempo pasara para podernos meter a la alberca.

-El viaje me agoto, iré al cuarto a dormir un rato- Dijo Emma fingiendo un bostezo.

-No te preocupes hermana, yo cuido de Henry- Grito Philip antes de que Emma entrara a la casa.

-Oigan ya paso media hora, ya hay que meternos a la alberca- Comento Mary Margaret haciendo que todos se levantaran.

-Nosotros vamos a esperar un rato más- Dijo Philip acostándose y poniéndose a Henry en el pecho.

Poco a poco y sin que nadie se diera cuenta me metí a la casa y subí hasta mi habitación, donde Emma me esperaba desnuda sobre la cama con nuestro arnés doble en las manos.

-Mierda- Dije con la voz grave- Me mojas con solo verte.

-Ponte esto- Ordenó pasándome nuestro juguete favorito- Y hazlo rápido.

Obedecí y me coloque el arnés, la parte pequeña se deslizo fácilmente dentro de mi provocándome escalofríos.

-En cuatro- Le dije mientras ponía un poco de lubricante sobre la parte que iba a entrar en Emma.

Mi rubia se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, puso los antebrazos en la cama y levanto la cadera hacia mí, yo tome la punta del juguete y de un solo golpe la penetre duro.

-Mi esposa lo hace más duro- Dijo Emma entre jadeos.

Sonreí de lado al escucharla, pues adoraba cuando el sexo era salvaje. Me volví a acomodar, enrede su cabello en mi mano y la obligue a girar su cabeza un poco.

-Esto va a ser rápido…no queremos que tu mujer se entere ¿verdad?- Dije penetrándola con demasiada fuerza.

Con cada estocada el pequeño plástico que estaba dentro de mi estimulaba mi centro, regalándome un enorme placer.

-¿Escuchas como suenan nuestros cuerpos?- Pregunte mientras me deleitaba con aquel excitante sonido- ¿Te gusta?

Emma no contesto con palabras y se limitó a seguir jadeando. Su respiración se perdía entre el ruido que nuestros sexos hacían y eso me motivaba a no parar.

-Ya…no…aguanto- Gruño mi rubia después de varias estocadas.

-Córrete para mí- Le dije sujetando nuevamente su melena para verla mientras llegaba al clímax.

Sus ojos se cerraron y su boca soltó un maravilloso grito con mi nombre en él, sus brazos se doblaron y dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama, yo continué penetrándola hasta que unos segundos después mi orgasmo llego.

Me tumbe a lado de ella y abrace su cuerpo que estaba bañado en una fina y caliente capa de sudor.

-Debes irte antes de que mi esposa llegue- Susurro Emma cuando su respiración se normalizo.

-Tu esposa es afortunada por tener una mujer como tú.

-La afortunada soy yo Regina, te amo.

Nos dimos un beso tierno y calmado, saboreamos todos los sentimientos de ese momento y nos separamos con una sonrisa cada una.

-Vamos con los demás- Dije levantándome y buscando mi bikini.

Cuando las dos nos vestimos con los trajes de baño salimos de la mano hacia la alberca y vimos que estaban jugando a contener la respiración.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?- Pregunte haciendo que Aurora saliera del agua y perdiera.

-Con Philip- Contesto señalando hacia donde estaba tumbado mi cuñado.

Aun sujetadas de la mano caminamos hasta el camastro en donde estaba Philip profundamente dormido con Henry sobre su pecho.

-Debo tomarles una foto- Susurro Emma mientras sacaba su celular.

-Por suerte le pusimos bloqueador a Henry- Dije acomodando la sombrilla para que los cubriera mejor.

-¡Malvada!- Grito James desde la alberca- Métanse ya.

Emma y yo nos miramos y sin necesidad de decir algo corrimos y de un salto nos unimos a los demás.

-¿Dónde estaban?- Pregunto Elsa desde los hombros de Kristoff- Nos despistamos un segundo y ya se habían ido.

Todos se rieron cuando mi rubia se sonrojo y metió la cabeza debajo del agua.

-Por cierto Regi- Dijo Mary Margaret solo para que yo escuchara- Tu traje está mal abrochado.

Me fije en los cordones del bikini y note que por las prisas los había atado al revés, los acomode y le agradecí a mi amiga por ser discreta.

-¡Amo Cancún!- Grito Kristoff lanzando a Elsa al agua.

.

.

.

-El calor es delicioso- Comento Tinker cuando llegamos al restaurante- Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

-Además tu casa es hermosa amor- Dijo Emma con un rápido beso.

-Basta, la casa es tuya y de Henry también- Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Puede ser mía también?- Pregunto James en tono burlón.

_-¿Les tomo la orden?-_ Dijo el mesero rompiendo el momento.

Killian ordeno una fuente de mariscos y cervezas para todos, para Henry pidió puré de papas y un té frío.

-¿Quién se va a encargar de la fogata hoy?- Pregunto Mary Margaret.

-Nosotros princesa- Contesto James señalando a los hombres- Mientras ustedes pueden picar algunos quesos, frutos rojos y sacan un par de botellas de vino.

-Nosotras podríamos preparar la fogata y ustedes preparar los bocadillos- Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Maaaalvaaadaaa- Dijo Philip alargando mi apodo- Por favor deja que nosotros lo hagamos.

-Algo están planeando ustedes- Agrego Tinker entrecerrando los ojos- Y eso no es bueno.

Los chicos se pusieron nerviosos y fueron salvados por el mesero que llego con la comida y las bebidas.

-¿Tu sabes que planean?- Le pregunte a Emma después de darle un gran sorbo a mi cerveza.

-En realidad no amor- Contesto sin mirarme a los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior- Pero no les prestes atención, mejor come.

-Sé que mientes nena, pero no te preocupes…voy a descubrir que traman- Dije con mejor sonrisa malvada.

**¿Qué se traman Emma y los chicos? Se aceptan ideas, teorías, sugerencias...etc. **

**Por ahí oí un rumor de que en próximos capítulos va a regresar un viejo personaje ¿Quien sera? **

**Por último quiero agradecerle a todas las que se toman un momento para comentar, a las nuevas lectoras y por supuesto a mi fiel Manager Mary Montoya.**

**Si tenemos +10 reviews subo capitulo antes de que la semana termine. **

**Es más si hoy juntamos varios comentarios no solo actualizo SEDUCIÉNDOTE sino que también actualizo DONDE HUBO FUEGO... así que ya saben.**


End file.
